It's Tough Being Young in a War
by BlueSparkPrime
Summary: *-Sequel to the Weather Machine-* It's been about 2 years since Ironelle's capture and Redcord's birth. Nova, Luna, Shadow, and Redcord are dealing with trouble caused by the 'Cons and finding out secrets their parents have kept from them. Ratchet X OC and Bulkhead X Wheeljack. -Slash and mpreg later\DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS! THEY BELONG TO HASBRO!
1. Chapter 1

Bulkhead and Wheeljack chuckled and looked at their daughter. She was lying with Redcord in a pile of recharge blankets behind Ratchet's table.

"We'd better just leave them be Bulk."

"Better leave who be?" Both mechs shushed her. She stopped but Wheeljack motioned for her to come closer. She smiled and said, "Awww. They're so cute together." Wheeljack felt Bulkhead's arm go around his shoulders and pull him closer. Ironelle smiled.

"I'm gonna leave them be too," she said quietly. Bulkhead took his arm and they all walked off towards the rec-room.

Ironelle chuckled to herself as she sat down on the couch. Wheeljack smiled.

"So what up with you Tiny? You've been quiet the past few weeks."

"Nothing is wrong with me Jackie. There's something wrong with you though." She smirked.

"And what would that be Tiny?"

"You and Bulk are joined at the hip. Which is weird. You're usually Mr. lone mech." Wheeljack rolled his optics and Bulkhead set his arm on Wheeljack's shoulder.

"Yeah Jackie."

"Shut up Bulk. I'll kick you out of our quarters if you say one more word," hissed Wheeljack

* * *

Ratchet smiled down at Red and Shadow. Optimus walked into the Main Room with the twins in his arms.

"Good Morning Optimus."

"Good Morning Ratchet." Optimus started walking to the ground bridge.

"Ratchet I'm going out for a while."

"All right Optimus." Ratchet looked back over at Red. Optimus walked though the ground bridge with Nova and Luna.

Nova ducked behind a rock as she hid from Luna.

"N-Nova? Where are you? Mama?" The younger twin sounded like she wanted to cry. Optimus looked over and walked to her.

"It's all right Luna. I'm right here." He picked her up as she started crying. He patted her back gently.

"Nova. Come here." The elder twin looked over the rock.

"Now Nova." She walked out from behind the rock as if nothing had happened.

"Stop trying to hide from your sister." A loud rumble of an engine came from overhead. Optimus pushed Nova and Luna behind him as Megatron landed in front of them.

"Ah Optimus." Megatron sneered.

"And who do you have with you?" the Tyrant asked as he looked behind Optimus.

"Oh! It's our sparklings. The last time I saw them they were small sparks. Attached to your own spark weren't they?" Nova and Luna clung to Optimus' pedes. Optimus said nothing. Nova growled as she looked at the large silver and grey, red-opticed mech. Luna squeaked in fear as Megatron looked at her.

"Megatron…I do not wish to fight in this time and place…in front of the sparklings." Megatron cackled and Luna squeaked as she fell to the ground; landing on her aft. Optimus turned around, as she cried in fear, and picked her up. Nova looked at the giant silver and grey mech and folded her arms across her chest.

"You big meanie!" Megatron smiled and knelt down in front of her.

"Megatron if you hurt her—"

"I won't Prime." Nova jumped back towards Optimus as Megatron reached out towards her.

"No!" She ran behind Optimus.

"I wanna go home!" Megatron narrowed his optics. Optimus raised his servo to his audio.

_::Ratchet open a ground bridge please.::_

The swirling green portal opened and Optimus sat down Luna.

"Go find Ratchet." The twins ran though the bridge.

"This is between you and me Megatron. Leave the sparklings out of any of your scrap."

Nova and Luna ran though the bridge.

"Where's your creator?"

"With the big silver meanie!" exclaimed Nova. Luna held her sister's servo.

"Megatron."

_::Optimus do you require backup?::_

_::No Ratchet.::_ Ratchet looked down at the twins. Luna looked like she was going to cry.

"Come here Luna." Ratchet picked her up and stroked her back.

"It's fine Luna. What made you cry?"

"The big meanie. He scared me," she whimpered.

"It's going to be all right Luna. You're back in base. Nothing to be afraid of." Red and Shadow looked up from the blanket on a recharge berth.

"What matter?" asked Redcord.

"She's just scared Red." Ratchet patted his head.

"She'll be fine in a few minutes."

"Promise Ratch?" asked Shadow.

"Yes Shadow. I promise." He smiled at Wheeljack and Bulkhead's daughter. She smiled at him. He realized that she had Bulkhead's optics, yet they had that mischievous twinkle like Wheeljack. Shadow looked down and pulled Nova onto the berth and she sat behind her.

"Can I sit with my sister?"

"Yes Luna." Ratchet sat her next to her Nova behind Shadow. Redcord was looking at him with huge Autobot blue optics.

"What's the matter Redcord?" Red held his small recharge blanket and stuffed petro-rabbit.

"Nothing daddy." Ratchet kissed his helm.

"All right Red."

"Daddy!" Red swatted Ratchet's servo away. Ratchet chuckled

* * *

**yay! First chapter of the sequal to The Weather Machine is up. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Optimus' position…

Megatron's sword punctured Optimus abdominal armor. Optimus cried slightly in pain and Megatron punched him into the rock wall. He groaned and energon fled from the wound.

"I said I wouldn't hurt them. I said nothing about you." Optimus tried to get up but Megatron pushed him back into the rock.

"The next time I see one or both of those twins I will take them from you Optimus."

"You'll never take Nova and Luna away from the Autobots and I!" Optimus growled.

Megatron delivered a final blow to Optimus' abdomen and more energon poured from the wound and then he transformed and flew off.

_::R-Ratchet…I require medical assistance.::_

A swirling green portal opened and Ratchet, Bulkhead, and Arcee came through.

"Optimus!" Ratchet knelt down.

"R-Ratchet. Mega—"

"Save your strength Optimus. You're losing a lot of energon. Can you stand up?"

"I can try." Ratchet and Bulkhead helped Optimus to his pedes and they led him through the ground bridge

Nova and Luna were talking to Redcord and Shadow until the other step through the portal. They saw Optimus with energon flowing from the wound in his abdomen. Luna started crying and she jumped down.

"Luna stay there!" Ratchet said. Nova held her sister as Optimus was placed on a berth. Ratchet grabbed his patch kit and started trying to mend the wound.

"R-Ratchet."

"Optimus save your strength. Bulkhead get Ironelle!" Bulkhead ran out of the room. Arcee knelt in front Luna.

"Luna it will be all right. Ratchet's going to fix it." Arcee cradled her face gently.

"But…but mommy was leaking! Lots of energon!" Ironelle walked in with a cube of energon and she looked at Luna.

"He'll be ok. I promise."

"L-Luna." She looked at Optimus.

"Optimus you need to be still," said Ironelle. She hooked the energon line into Optimus arm. Ratchet made the wound stop bleeding but Optimus had fell into stasis.

"Mommy?" Luna started crying again.

"Optimus' vitals are stabilizing. There going back to normal. He'll be all right Luna. He's not offline."

Luna ran beside the berth Optimus was on and she held his servo.

"Please get better mommy."

"He'll get better Luna. I promise. It's just a sword wound," Ratchet patted her back.

* * *

Wheeljack sat in his and Bulkhead's quarters with Shadow. She was tracing the seams and edges of his armor and finding them on her own armor. Wheeljack watched with a smiled plastered on his face. She giggled a as Wheeljack moved his finger up and down her small back wings.

"Mama! That tickles." That made Wheeljack smile.

"Really?"

"Yes!" Shadow slapped at his much larger servo. He pulled his servo back.

"Ok I'll stop." Shadow smiled at Wheeljack and then laid on his chest. Wheeljack set his servo over her back.

"Mama why don't I have a carrier? How was I created?" Wheeljack said nothing as his optics went slightly wide.

"Um…Shadow…why were you asking?"

"Because Ellie is Red's carrier. Who's mine?" Wheeljack took his servo off Shadow's back.

"I'll tell you later Shadow. Go find Ellie!"

"Ok." Shadow slipped off Wheeljack's chest and ran out of the room.

_::Bulkhead! Get in here! We need to talk!::_

Bulkhead arrived in their quarters a few seconds later.

"What is it Jackie? What's wrong?"

"Shadow asked the question!" Bulkhead's optics widened slightly.

"She did?"

"Yes! I told you that she was going to ask eventually!"

"I know. How are we going to tell her that you're her carrier?"

"I don't know Bulk. I wasn't ready for her to ask this soon!" Bulkhead held Wheeljack's arms.

"Take it easy Jackie. Don't stress yourself out." Wheeljack looked away. Bulkhead hugged Wheeljack and held him. Wheeljack rested his helm on Bulkhead's chest.

"Bulkhead this is hard. Why does Primus make everything so fraggin' hard?"

"I don't know Jackie. He just does." Bulkhead stroked Wheeljack's shoulders.

* * *

Wheeljack tossed in his berth.

Wheeljack's Dream

* * *

_"No way tiny!"_

_"Wheeljack! You'd better let me come along! What about you and Bulk's sparkling!? You're going to get revenge and you're going to kill your sparkling!" Ironelle yelled._

* * *

_Miko laid against Ironelle's chest and struggled to keep awake. She yawned. _

_"Maybe you ought to power down for a while," said Wheeljack. _

_"Yeah, you sound tired Miko," said Ironelle._

_"I'm good." She replied. _

_"He's going to make it. Right?" _

_"No question kid. Bulkhead's the toughest wrecking ball I've ever known and Ratchet's a great doc. The best." _

_"He's...sort of been in tougher places than this. 'Member Jackie?" asked Ironelle._

_"Yeah. Sea of Rust. Dark days lost two almost three wreckers in our unit."_

_"Yeah. There's no way Bulk would miss all the stuff we had planned. Car sledding, worldwide smash-a-thon, we been making a list." Wheeljack held back the tears growing in his optics as he spoke again. _

_"Like I said Bulkhead's too stubborn not to pull through. I know it, Ellie knows it and I bet you do too."_

_Wheeljack looked at the two and saw Miko was asleep and Ironelle with her optics closed._

* * *

_Hardshell picked him up again and threw him to the ground. Inside the Jackhammer Miko yelled. "Wheeljack! Ironelle!" The Insecticon picked up the wrecker by his head and 3 times in the abdomen. Then threw him up and punched him. Wheeljack felt the bond between him and the sparkling fade a bit, as he landed. He weakly turned to his back. Hardshell came towards him pounding his fists together. Wheeljack tried to sit up but couldn't. "Go kid. Get out of here. We're done for." He wheezed with tears falling from his optics. _

* * *

_Wheeljack and Ironelle laid on the ground and Hardshell towering above them. _

_"Your sparks will now belong to Megatron." Wheeljack grabbed Ironelle's servo and held it. Ironelle sobbed a little before falling unconscious. The Jackhammer flew up and shot missiles. They blew up Hardshell. Wheeljack stood up pulled off a piece of Hardshell's armor retracted his facemask and fell back down. _

_"Nice work kid."_

* * *

_"Wheeljack you know it's dangerous to have a sparkling right now," said Optimus._

_"Wheeljack when were you planning to tell us that you were with spark?" asked Ratchet with crossed arms._

* * *

_Wheeljack let tears fall from his face as he stroked his finger over Shadow's palm. She yawned and wrapped her fingers around Wheeljack's bigger one. _

_"Hey little one." He picked her up and held her to his chassis. She clicked at him. _

_"Yeah my little Shadow," he cooed quietly._

_"Let me scan Shadow Wheeljack." He moved towards Ratchet and he scanned the tiny bot._

_"Scrap!" Ironelle rushed over and looked at Ratchet._

_"What's wrong doc?"_

_"Her spark is wanting to give out. Put her in the bassinet. _

_"I'm going to go get the spark support machine!" Ratchet ran out of the room and came back in a matter of seconds. He hooked up a few wires to Shadow's arms and he set a machine on her chest and secured it. Ratchet scanned her once again. Her sparkbeat was going back to normal._

_"Thank Primus. If I hadn't have scanned her should've gone offline."_

_"Why did her spark try to give out?"_

_"Premature and late sparklings can sometimes be in danger of having their sparks go out. Their carriers can as well." _

* * *

_"She's a beautiful femme Jackie...I promise I'll take good care of her until Bulkhead wakes up."_

_"Thanks Tiny. I owe you." Ironelle hugged him._

_"Sayonara Jackie._

_"Sayonara Ellie." Wheeljack transformed and sped out of base._

* * *

Wheeljack jerked out of recharge. Bulkhead looked at him.

"Jackie are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine Bulk. Just a dream."

"Are you sure? You have tears on your face." Bulkhead got off his berth and walked to Wheeljack's. Bulkhead wiped the tears.

"I'm fine. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow noticed her mother's weird behavior and she ran up to Ironelle.

"Ellie!" Ironelle turned around.

"Hey Shadow." Ironelle knelt down in front of Shadow.

"What's the matter? Why do you look like you're about to cry?"

"Mama's acting weird. He hasn't been in our quarters for a few days. Something's wrong." Ellie picked up Shadow and held her.

"Then I'll go talk to him. Does that make it better?" Shadow nodded. Ironelle walked to the cave close to the base, which served as a hanger for the Jackhammer and the Iron Spark.

"Hey Jackie you up here?" called Ironelle. The said white mech looked out of the Jackhammer.

"Hey Tiny."

"Jackie I need to talk to you."

"Ok. What's up?" Ironelle came into the Jackhammer.

"Shadow came to me and told me that you've been acting weird. What's going on?" Wheeljack sighed and rubbed his face with his servo.

"She asked the question." The green femme raised an optic ridge.

"She did? That's why you're acting weird? She asked you who her carrier was?"

"Yes. I don't know how to explain it to her."

"Just tell her. It's not like it will burn her processor if you tell her. You're her carrier and she's an intelligent little femme. You should be proud not ashamed about that."

"It's different Tiny! I'm not ashamed to be her carrier! I love that little femme! I'm just scared to how she'd react. She thinks that she's supposed to have a femme carrier." She sighed.

"Jackie. The longer you keep it from her the longer it's going to make her sad. She misses seeing you at night. Am I going to have to threaten you with the time that me, you, and Bulkhead were all drunk on high grade and you and Bu—"

"Shut up Tiny!"

"I thought so. Just tell her or I will tell everybody on base about that night."

"Fine! Just don't tell anyone! That's supposed to be between you, me, and Bulk."

"Ok. I'm going to go watch the Red, Nova, and Luna now. You'd better tell her of I might let that little secret slip."

"Ironelle!" She chuckled and walked out of the Jackhammer and back to the main room. Smokescreen was there with Nova and Luna holding his servos.

"Hey Ellie! Can you believe how tall they're getting?! It almost seems likely they'll outgrow me!"

"You've seen their creators Smokescreen. They'll probably end up being tall, beautiful, young femmes."

"Yeah." Nova rolled her optics and Luna blushed.

"Smokescreen have you seen Ratchet? He's supposed to have Redcord with him and it's my turn to watch him."

"The last I saw him we has in the big med-bay. Which was a few minutes ago, 'cause I picked Nova and Luna up from their checkups for Optimus."

"Ok. Thanks Smokescreen. Nova, Luna come on. It's my turn to watch you." Nova and Luna let go of Smokescreen's servos and walked beside Ironelle.

"Your shift for exploration duty is in a few minutes Smokescreen."

"Ok Thanks!" Ellie led Nova and Luna back to the big med-bay. Ratchet was there with Redcord, who was sitting in Ratchet's arms.

"Hey Ratch!"

"Good Morning Ellie." Nova and Luna ran to the small play space in the med-bay.

"Can I go play with Nova and Luna daddy?" asked Red, quietly.

"Yes Red." Ratchet set him down and he ran, though it looked painful, to Nova and Luna's side.

"He's so cute."

"I need to figure out why he can't run well though."

"He's still young Ratchet. Nova, Luna, and Shadow couldn't run well when they were his age either."

"He runs like he's in pain though." Ironelle bit her lip.

"Yeah but that's the only thing that's weird about it." Ratchet gently held her servo. They watched Nova, Luna, and Red play for a few minutes.

"Shadow came in here earlier Ellie. She said Wheeljack was acting weird and that you were going to talk to him. Did you?"

"Yeah but I had to threaten him."

"How did you do that?"

"Oh a little secret that we swore never to tell."

**Bulkhead and Wheeljack's quarters**

"Shadow come here." Shadow ran to Wheeljack.

"What is it mama?" Her innocent blue optics looked up at him and he closed his optics.

"I need to tell you something Shadow. Something I should have told you sooner."

"What is it mama?" Wheeljack picked her up and sat her on his chest.

"Shadow you know how you asked that question about your carrier?"

"Yeah. You never answered me." Wheeljack stroked her face.

"Shadow...I'm your carrier. You're my sparkling. You have a little bit of Bulkhead and little bit of me inside you." Shadow smiled.

"You are?"

"Yes Shadow. I am. That's why you look like me." Shadow looked at Wheeljack and smiled.

"I love you mama." She hugged Wheeljack's chest.

"I love you too Shadow."


	4. Chapter 4

"Please be still Optimus. I'm still trying to mend your wound," Ratchet said to the Prime. Nova and Luna watched at Ratchet tried to weld a few of the soft plates of armor back together. He finally seceded and Luna whined.

"It's all right Luna. It doesn't hurt."

"Are you sure it doesn't mommy? It looks like it hurts."

"I'm sure Luna." Ratchet, who knew that Optimus was lying, rolled his optics. Welding was very painful and the fact that Optimus was keeping a straight face was surprising. Most Cybertronians had to be in stasis when they had a wound to be welded. Optimus shot him a warning glance. Luna held Optimus' fingers on his right servo. He gently held her small face.

"Ratchet."

"Yes Optimus?"

"When I was fighting Megatron he said that he was going to try to take Nova and Luna away from us."

"He what?"

"He said the next time he saw one of the twins he would try to take them away from the Autobots." Nova and Luna looked at Optimus.

"He wants to take them...We'll protect them at all costs Optimus."

::Hey Bulkhead would you mind coming down to the med-bay and bring Shadow with you.

::All right Ellie. I have to hunt her down first. We're playing hide-n-seek.::

::All right Bulkhead just get down here when you can.::

::Ok.::

Ironelle waited about 5 minutes before Bulkhead walked into the med-bay with Shadow in his arms.

"Hi Ellie!" she said cheerfully.

"Hi Shadow."

"What did you need Ellie?"

"It's time to do maintenance checks and updates again."

"Great." Shadow hid in Bulkhead's servos.

"It doesn't hurt Shadow, I promise."

"Promise?"

"We both Promise Shadow."

"And I'll do it first. Ok Shadow?"

"Ok daddy."

"Ok Bulkhead you and Shadow are done. Come bring your pain in the aft bondmate down here so I can do his."

"All right Ellie. But just so you know Jackie's going to put up a fight."

"I know. Because that's normal Jackie." Bulkhead chuckled.

"Yep. Normal Jackie all right."

"And I'll help. I can use the same threat I did last time."

"Which one? The one about us drunk or the one about when we..." Bulkhead cleared his throat and his face went red.

"The one about us drunk. The other one is a little extreme don't you think?"

"Yeah..." The red in Bulkhead's face seemed to die down a little.

"Wheeljack you are as stubborn as a petro rabbit. Just let me update your protection and antivirus programs and run a maintenance check. Bulkhead let me do his and Shadow let me update her antivirus."

"Forget about it Tiny. You're not poking around under my hood.

"It's a simple maintenance check and update on your antivirus and protection programs! Stop being such a sparkling! Your daughter and bondmate did them without any protest.

"They're not me."

"Is there something you're trying to hide from us?"

"No!"

"Then you won't mind If I gave you a quick scan?"

"I mind very much thank you." Ironelle glared at him for a minute before something popped into place in her processor.

"You're sparked again aren't you?!"


	5. Chapter 5

Wheeljack didn't reply and looked down at his pedes.

"You are! Jackie! Oh Primus! How far? How long have you known?! Does Bulkhead know?!" she asked in a rush. Wheeljack held her shoulders.

"Calm down Tiny."

"I can't calm down Jackie! You're sparked and you were keeping it from us again!"

"I wasn't planning on it!"

"Answer my questions!" Wheeljack backed up and held out his servos.

"Watch the tone Tiny. You're going to freak it out." Wheeljack held a servo in front of his spark chamber.

"Answer my questions and I won't have to raise my voice."

"All right. Just calm down." Ironelle waited for Jackie to say more.

"I think I'm about a month along. The small spark still hasn't transferred. I've known for about a week. I've been purging my tanks. Bulkhead doesn't know yet." Ironelle picked up a scanner.

"Let me scan you." Wheeljack sighed.

"Fine Tiny." The white mech stood still as Ironelle used to scanner on him. Her optics softened.

"It's a healthy little spark Wheeljack. You're one month and the scanner says that the small spark will transfer in one to two days." Ironelle smiled gently.

"Congratulations Jackie. You get to be a carrier again."

"Yeah I do Tiny." Ironelle smiled.

"Shadow's going to get that younger sibling like she wanted," said Ellie.

"Yeah. I should probably go tell Bulkhead the news."

"Yeah you should Jackie."

"You can give me a maintenance check and update after I come back." Wheeljack walked out of the room.

**Bulkhead and Wheeljack's quarters**

"Hey Bulkhead? You in here?" Bulkhead walked out of the small private wash racks connected to their room.

"Yeah I'm here Jackie. What's up?"

"I have some new Bulk."

"Ok. Good news or Bad news?"

"Good."

"Ok tell me," said Bulkhead. Wheeljack came closer to him and held his servos.

"You're starting to worry me Jackie." Wheeljack chuckled.

"Don't worry Bulk. It's not bad."

"What is it Jackie?"

"You know how Shadow's been bugging us about having a little brother or sister since I told her I'm her carrier?"

"Yeah. She's really persistent."

"She got her wish," the white mech said.

"What do y—" Bulkhead suddenly got it.

"Jackie!" The large green mech picked him up in a hug.

"Are we really?"

"Yeah Bulk. We're going to have another sparkling. Now put me down. You're making me nauseous." Bulkhead set him down.

"How long have you known?"

"A week."

"How far?"

"A month. The small spark is going to transfer any day now." Bulkhead set a servo over Wheeljack's abdominal armor.

"Promise to be careful this time Jackie?"

"I promise Bulk."

"That means no going on missions and no fighting Cons."

"I promise Bulk. Since you going to be with me I bet you can keep my behavior on track."

**A few days later**

"NO!"

"Shadow stop being stubborn."

"No!" Bulkhead chased Shadow through one of the halls.

"I don't want a bath!"

"But you're dirty Shadow. You need one."

"I don't want one."

"Come on Shadow. You're as stubborn as a petro rabbit," said Wheeljack.

"So are you! Ellie says!"

"Shadow!" Bulkhead caught her and held her in his arms. She growled.

"No growling Shadow. That's enough."

"I don't want a bath." Wheeljack shook his helm.

_'If this one is as stubborn as her...Primus help us,'_ he thought.

"Come on Jackie." Bulkhead pulled Wheeljack towards the wash racks.

**The Wash Racks**

Wheeljack scrubbed Shadow's dirty armor. She sat with suds covering her body and a pouty look on her face.

"Jackie I'll be right back. I need to go check on something."

"All right Bulk." The white mech went back to cleaning Shadow's armor.

"Can I have a little brother or sister?" asked Shadow again, for what seemed to be the thousandth time that week.

"Do you want one that bad Shadow?"

"Yes." Wheeljack chuckled and shook his helm. Bulkhead came back in a few minutes and he took over cleaning Shadow. He rinsed the suds from her armor and wrapped her up in a towel.

"I th—" Wheeljack stopped in midsentence, bent over, and let out a small cry of pain.

"Jackie what's wrong?!"

"Tr-Transfer!" Bulkhead set Shadow down and tried to help Jackie stand up straight. Wheeljack groaned and held his abdominal armor.

"What's going on?!" asked Shadow frantically.

"Shadow go back to our quarters!" said Bulkhead calmly.

"Ok." She ran out of the room and to their quarters. Bulkhead rubbed Wheeljack's back struts. Wheeljack sighed and looked up.

"That...was more painful than I remem—" he cried out again and bent over; clutching his abdominal plating once again. Bulkhead was worried now. Wheeljack squeezed Bulkhead's servo.

"I don't...know what's happening Bulk!" Wheeljack squeezed his optics shut and opened them 10 seconds later.

"What was that? The second time?" Bulkhead had to hold Wheeljack up.

"M-Maybe it was some kind r-relapse."

"I'll take you to Ellie and Ratchet to see what was going on." Bulkhead picked up Wheeljack and carried him to the med-bay.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Med-Bay**

Wheeljack was recharging against Bulkhead's shoulder when they got there and Bulkhead smiled. Ironelle looked at the two suspiciously.

"What's wrong with Jackie?"

"Uh...well...We were in the wash racks giving Shadow a bath and the small spark transferred. But it happened twice. We both think he may have had some kind of relapse."

"You say it happened twice?" asked Ratchet.

"Yeah." Ratchet whispered in Ironelle's audio.

"Hey Bulk. Wake Jackie up. We want to run a few tests." Bulkhead gently shook Wheeljack. The white mech groggily opened his optics and looked up at Bulkhead.

"You woke me from a dream Bulk. What's up?"

"Ellie and Ratchet want to run a few tests on you." Wheeljack groaned and rested his helm against Bulkhead's shoulder.

"I'll do it tomorrow. Let me recharge."

"It has to be done now Jackie," said Ironelle.

"Fine." Bulkhead put Wheeljack down and he rolled his optics.

"Put him on a berth." Wheeljack sat down and let Ellie take a sample of energon.

"Let me scan you Wheeljack," said Ratchet. The white mech stayed still as Ratchet used the scanner.

"How is that possible?"

"Is something wrong with the sparkling Ratch?"

"No Bulkhead. Ironelle come over here." She looked over at Ratchet and walked over to him.

"Look at this." He handed her the scanner.

"What's wrong with our sparkling?" asked Wheeljack.

"Take a look." Ironelle gave him the scanner and he looked at the picture on the screen. Bulkhead looked over Wheeljack's shoulder at it.

"T-Two sparks," breathed Wheeljack.

"Twins," said Bulkhead.

"Which is the reason there were two spark transfers."

"But when I scanned Jackie a few days ago there was only one small spark signal." Ratchet turned to the two.

"Have you two interfaced anytime this month?"

"Ratchet!" the two mechs yelled. Ironelle hit his arm.

"What? Shadow and these two were created some way!"

"Ratchet They don't have to tell about their love life. Would you like it if I told everybody about our love life? Red was created some way." Ratchet glared at her for a minute and then turned back to Wheeljack.

"The way twins are created is if a couple bonds or interfaces after a spark has already been created and it makes the first spark split into two. It's rare to make a spark split especially if two mechs are the creators. But there is the occasional odd ball where two sparks are created without a spark splitting itself." Wheeljack looked down and Bulkhead looked at Jackie.

"Two weeks," mumbled Wheeljack

"Two weeks what?" asked Ellie.

"We bonded again two weeks ago."

"How come I couldn't pick up a second spark when I scanned him a few days ago?" asked Ironelle for the second time.

"It could have been hid behind his spark."

**Later...**

Bulkhead carried Wheeljack back to their quarters. He laid Jackie on his berth and then saw Shadow on Wheeljack's berth struggling to stay awake.

"Shadow?"

"Daddy!" She stood up but fell onto her aft.

"Come here." Bulkhead picked her up and she snuggled against his warm spark chamber.

"Let's recharge Shadow." Bulkhead sat Shadow on his berth beside Jackie who was on the far side of it. He smiled and kissed both their helms before lying down himself. Shadow once again snuggled into his chest. He smiled before falling into deep recharge.

**The Next Day**

Ironelle held Red in her arms and looked at Ratchet.

"I think your daddy's tired Red." They looked at Ratchet who was recharging in the floor of the med-bay. Red laughed.

"Yeah I think so too." Ironelle put Red down and they both tried to wake him up. Red sat on his chest and Ironelle smiled.

"I have an idea Red."

"What is it?" Ironelle bent over and kissed Ratchet's lips. Ratchet cracked an optic open and he looked at her.

"Morning Sleepy head," she said. Red slipped off his chest.

"It worked! It's like Sleeping Beauty. Except daddy was Sleeping Beauty and mama was the prince!" They both stared at him.

"What?" He looked back at them.

"Oh yeah! I forgot! Shadow wanted to tell me something! Bye!" Red ran in the other direction towards the rec-room.

"He's still running like he's in pain. I'm going to have to run a few more tests on him."

"Don't do too much Ratchet. You'll scare him."

"I just want to know what's wrong with his legs." Ironelle looked at Ratchet directly in the optics.

"I know you do. And obsessing about it isn't going to get you or Red anywhere."

"I'm not obsessing!"

"Yes. You are. Every time you've seen him run this week you've said that same phrase. Over and Over again."

"I—"

"Shut up already Ratch." She gently pressed her lips against his. He chuckled against it and let go.

"You know how to make me shut up don't you?"

"Yes. That's the point." Ratchet used the back of his servo and stroked her cheek. She chuckled.


	7. Chapter 7

**rec-room**

Shadow turned to Luna but her optics caught Red's.

"Red? What are you doing up this early? You never wake up this early." Redcord smiled.

"My mama woke me up early. I don't like it. It's too early."

"We don't like it either. We usually don't get up this early either," said Nova. Shadow smiled slightly.

"Come over here with us Red." Red walked over to them. They were drawing on data-pads.

"Want one?" Luna held one out for him.

"Sure." He took it and chuckled.

"Look I can be my daddy!" Red turned on the data pad and grabbed a stick from the corner.

"Look at me I'm Mr. grumpy mech! I can throw wrenches at your helms! and fix stuff! Bulkhead I needed that! Smokescreen stop being stupid!" Shadow, Nova, and Luna rolled over laughing and Red joined in. Red bumped into Shadow and they both blushed. Shadow smiled and continued laughing. Nova tried to stop laughing.

"I bet I can be that big silver meanie!" She stood up and pretended to wield a sword and fusion cannon on her left arm. She walked like Megatron.

"Decepticons! Transform and rise up! Starscream you fool!" she said in a funny fake mech voice. Luna laughed so hard she had tears streaming from her optics. Shadow and Red laughed. Bulkhead looked in and saw them all laughing. He shook his helm and kept walking.

**Later**

Shadow laid in the floor of the rec room with Red's back pressed against hers. He squirmed and whined. Shadow looked over at him. He was having a nightmare. He mumbled something but she couldn't tell what.

"Red wake up." She shook him. He opened his optics and cried. She hugged him.

"Don't cry. It was just a dream."

**Bulkhead and Wheeljack's quarters, several days later**

"That is a little mean Ellie."

"So? It's still funny."

"Being sparked is nothing to joke about Tiny."

"So? It makes for a great prank."

"I really thought you had grown out of your pranking Ellie," said Bulkhead.

"Not quite. Though I'm pretty sure this will be my last...because Ratchet will kill me when he finds out it's a prank."

"Serves you right."

"I know. I feel like being overly stubborn today for some reason."

"Are you sure you're ok Ellie? Because yesterday you were hyper, the day before that you were sad and the day before that you were arguing with Ratchet the whole day, and today you're stubborn. What's going on? Are you sick?" asked Bulkhead.

"No I'm not sick. I'm fine. I promise."

"Are you sure?" asked Wheeljack

"I'm sure Jackie."

**The Main Room**

"Hey Ratch?" He turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Ok. If I tell you. Don't freak out all right?."

"All right."

"I'm sparked again." Ratchet's optics widened.

"You are?!"

"Yeah."

"That's great!" He smiled brightly before falling to the floor.

"Ratchet!"

**Later**

"You nearly gave me a spark attack!"

"I'm sorry." Ratchet ran his finger over her smooth cheek plate.

"I couldn't help it. I was happy." He kissed Ironelle gently and smiled.

"I knew you were." Ratchet smiled up at her from the berth and held her waist to pull her closer. She smiled and rested her helm on Ratchet's shoulder. He pulled her into his lap.

"I love you."

"I love you too." The red and white mech gently kissed her again and held his servo on her abdominal armor.

"I hope this one is a femme."

"Me too Ratch."

* * *

Ironelle couldn't stop laughing. She clutched her sides and tears ran from her optics.

"He's so gullible and he fainted when I told him!" she said. Wheeljack couldn't help but chuckle a small bit.

"He fainted?"

"Yeah! I can't stop laughing!".

"You'd probably need t—" Ironelle ran to the corner of the hanger and purged her tanks. Wheeljack walked over and rubbed her back.

"Are you sure you're not actually sparked Tiny?"

"I-I'm—" she purged her tanks again.

"I-I'm s-sure. I used my protection programs. I couldn't." Wheeljack raised his optic ridge and scoffed quietly.

"Tiny me and Bulk used protection and look at me! I'm sparked with twins." Ironelle rolled her optics.

"I'm not s-sparked again."

"I'm taking you to the doc and he'll prove it to you."

"Leave me alone Wheeljack." Wheeljack picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

"Pain in the aft! Let me go!"

"Not until you promise to go have check up with the doc."

"No way! Nothing's wrong with me. I just had some bad energon or something."

"No making excuses Tiny." Wheeljack walked out of the med-bay with Ironelle still over his shoulder and she sighed a propped her chin up on her servo.

"You're a pain in the aft Jackie."

"Thanks. Bulk tells me that too."

"I wonder why." Wheeljack chuckled and carried Ironelle the rest of the way to the med-bay.

"Hey Doc?"

"Wheeljack please don't call me doc. What is it Wheeljack?"

"You need to run tests on Tiny here."

"Why?" Ratchet turned around and raised an optic ridge.

"She thinks she has a virus."

"Why are you carrying her?"

"She wouldn't cooperate."

"Sit her there."

_::I hate you Jackie.::_

_::I love you too Tiny.::_

She growled as Wheeljack set his servos on his hips and Ratchet grabbed the scanner. The medic scanned her.

"You don't have a virus." She raised an optic and Wheeljack smiled triumphantly.

"Anything else?"

"No. The small spark's beat is fine and extremely healthy." She stared at him


	8. Chapter 8

"What?"

"It was a prank Ratch. I'm not really sparked."

"Well you are sparked."

"Ratchet stop playing along."

"I'm not Ellie."

"Told you Tiny." She ran out of the room.

"It did start out as a prank. But me and Bulk had thought she was sparked. She was having mood swings."

"Arguing with me one day, depressed the next, and a pain in the aft the next."

"We figured she was sparked."

"You assumed right." Ironelle walked back in.

"I hate the taste of half digested energon." She slumped back to the berth with tears in her optics. Ratchet hugged her and she buried her face in his chest.

"I feel terrible. This is much worse than when I was carrying Red." Ratchet held her closer and rubbed her back. Wheeljack backed out of the med-bay and left them alone. Ironelle eventually calmed down after about 10 minutes and Ratchet looked down at her.

"How could I be sparked? We both used protection and the chances that those slip are 1 in 100."

"It just slipped. Ours are probably both a little outdated though." She groaned.

"I don't want to be sparked! We don't have time! We're busy trying to track down where the Cons have gone, Jackie's out because of his and Bulk's twins, and we're busy with Redcord!" Ratchet sighed.

"I know Ellie."

"I can't be sparked. I don't want to." She cried in her knees. Ratchet hugged her and gave her a small kiss on her helm.

"I don't want to be sparked."

"I know." Red walked in.

"Mama! Don't cry!" He ran and jumped on the berth beside her before hugging her waist. She let go of Ratchet and looked down at Red. She smiled slightly and wiped her tears.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm happy Red."

"Why are you so happy you're crying?"

"Because you're going to get a little brother or sister like you wanted."

"I am?!" His Autobot blue eyes looked with joy and wonder at Ironelle.

"Yeah Red."

"Is it going to be a secret?" Ironelle looked at Ratchet. He had a look on his face that said, 'what do you think?'.

"No. It's not a secret."

"Ok! I'm going to tell Shadow!" He ran off.

"I hate lying to him."

"I do too." Ratchet kissed her helm.

"Everything will turn out right in the end Ellie.

**The Next Day**

"Frag off Wheeljack!"

"You're in a bad mood Tiny."

"No duh!"

"What's got a glitch mouse crawling up your tailpipe?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe that I'm sparked with a spark I don't want!" Wheeljack backed up a little.

"Don't scare it Tiny! They're sensitive too ya know." Ironelle sighed and sat on the berth with her helm in her servos. Wheeljack gently rubbed her back struts.

"I'm sorry Jackie. I really am."

"It's all right Tiny. You didn't mean it."

"I should just talk to Ratchet about terminating the small spark." She felt a rough, painful tug on her spark and she yelled.

"You ok Tiny?"

"I think the small spark was pulling against mine."

"It must know that you don't want it."

"Yeah...I probably did the same to my carrier...since my sire didn't want me. I'll see ya later Wheeljack. I need to go talk to Ratchet."

"All right Tiny." She stood up and walked to the med-bay.

**-In the Med-Bay-**

"Ratchet?"

"Yes Ironelle?" He turned to look at her.

"I need to talk to you."

"All right. About what?" She felt the sparkling tug and she tried not to wince.

"About the sparkling. I want you to terminate it." He stared at her.

"Why?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper.

"We don't have time right now. It's too busy and we already have one Autobot out. We don't have time to have another sparkling. We have to. We can always try again after everything calms down. I promise."

"Am I going to get a say in this?"

"No...I wasn't planning on it because I knew you would say no." Ratchet was silent and he sighed.

"Fine. But after everything calms down we're trying again. We'll do it tomorrow. It's late. And you're going to be the one to tell Red that he's not going to have the little brother or sister he wanted."

"Fine. I'll tell him."

"He's going to cry. Just to warn you. He really wanted a brother or sister."

"I know he will."


	9. Chapter 9

**That night, Ironelle's dream**

_Everywhere was white. Where was she?_

_"Mommy? Mommy why are you making me go? Don't you love me?"_

_"What the pit?" She saw a little femme walk towards her._

_"Mommy...why mommy? Why are you going to make me go? It hurts." Ironelle took a few steps back. The femme looked like her and had her shade of jade armor but had white accents instead of blue. Her voice was soft but frightened and she had pools of tears in her optics._

_"Mommy why?" she pleaded._

_"I'm not your mommy little one. I'll help you find her though."_

_"Mommy why'd you make me go?" Ironelle knelt down._

_"What's your name?"_

_"Mommy its me. Jade. Don't you remember me? You got rid of me. Why didn't you love me or want me? I loved you." Ironelle looked at the sparkling. Was she crazy?_

_"Mommy I love you. Why did you not want me?"_

_"I'm not your mommy little one. Do you want me to help you find her?" The sparkling let the tears finally spill over and she cried._

_"My name's Jade! You're my mommy! You extinguished my spark and I never got to meet you and daddy. You didn't love me! I loved you with my tiny spark. I heard you crying when daddy extinguished me," she sobbed. Ironelle felt her spark break. Was this actually the small spark she wanted to extinguish? The sparkling let her chest plates split and no spark glowed._

_"I don't have a spark because you made it go away. I wanted to be like you mommy. I wanted to be a big strong femme. I didn't get to because I never lived. Ironelle held back the tears threatening to spill over._

_"J-Jade...I'm sorry..." she pulled the sparkling to her chest. The femme held her arms._

_"Mommy why did you get rid of me? I loved you and I wanted to meet you and daddy. I wanted to meet you." Ironelle sobbed and held sparkless Jade to her chest._

_"I'm sorry. I do love you. I should have kept you. Can I still take you back? Can I make it better?" Jade looked up at her._

_"Don't extinguish me and please love me and this won't be my future. Please. I want to live and meet you and daddy. Please." Jade's voice was pleading._

_"Ok. I promise I won't. I'll tell your daddy that I don't want to extinguish your spark. I promise I won't let any harm come to you." Jade looked at her with Autobot blue optics._

_"Thank you mommy. I want to live a life."_

_"I'll give you a life. I promise...am I allowed to tell your daddy that we're going to have a femme? Since I know you're going to be a femme?" Jade shook her head._

_"No. Go on like you've never meet me before. Until you find out by ultrasound of when I'm sparked."_

_"All right Jade. I'll make sure you live."_

_"Thank you mommy."_

_"You're welcome sweetspark."_

_"I'll see you later mommy. You need to wake up now."_

_"I guess I'll see you in 8 months Jade."_

_"Bye mommy."_

**Real Time**

Ironelle woke up crying. Ratchet looked at her with worry.

"What's wrong Ellie?"

"J-Just a nightmare...Ratchet?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to terminate out sparkling." Ratchet smiled and pulled her to him.

"I didn't want to do it either."

"M-Mommy?" Ironelle looked over at Red's berth. He was sitting up and rubbing his left optic sleepily.

"Why are y-you c-crying?"

"I just had a bad dream sweetspark." He pushed himself off his berth, ran to theirs, climbed on it and hugged Ellie's waist.

"Don't cry! It was just a dream! It wasn't real!" he said; repeating what Ratchet and Ellie had told him when he had bad dreams. Ratchet chuckled slightly.

"I know Red. It was just really sad. I know it's not real."

"What was your dream about mommy? Daddy said it makes it better to talk about it."

"I saw a little sparkling and her carrier got rid of her and she was calling for her mommy. She...had no spark because her mommy got rid of it. She was crying and she wanted to have a life and meet her mommy and daddy."

"The sparkling's mommy got rid of her?"

"Yeah..."

"Why? Didn't she love her?"

"Not all creators love their sparklings Red."

"Why not? Sparklings are awesome and cute." Ironelle looked to Ratchet.

"Not all bots like sparklings Red."

"Oh...everybot here like sparklings though right?"

"Yes Red. Even Arcee." His optics went wide.

"She likes sparklings? She doesn't like beings around me, Shadow, Nova, or Luna though."

"She does Red. I promise." He yawned.

"Do you want to recharge the rest of the night with us Red?"

"Yeah!" Ratchet picked him up and set him between them. They both wrapped their arms around him and he snuggled into their arms. Ratchet pulled the recharge blanket over their frames and all three fell into recharge quickly and comfortably.

_"Thank you mommy. I'll have a life now. I love you."_ Ironelle smiled.

**The Next Day**

"I decided not to terminate me and Ratchet's sparkling."

"That's great news Tiny. But what changed your mind?"

"A dream."

"A dream?"

"Yeah. It changed my mind about it."

"Well it's still great that you're not going to terminate it."

"Ratchet's happy. So am I. I couldn't imagine what would happen to our sparkling otherwise."

"I couldn't either. I always figured that sparklings that were terminated went to the Well."

"So did I." Ironelle set her servo over her chest. Wheeljack placed his servo on her shoulder.

"You made the right decision Tiny."

"I know." Wheeljack smiled.

* * *

Ratchet looked at Ironelle and Red. Ironelle was trying to teach Red a hand game. He smiled.

"Daddy you should come learn this game!"

"No thank you Redcord. I don't have time to play games."

"But you're not doing anything now," Red whined.

"I'm running calibrations on the Ground Bridge."

"You're not fun daddy! Mama's the fun one!" Ironelle laughed.

"So daddy's the boring one Red?" Red crossed his arms.

"Yes." She laughed again. Ratchet looked upset and he kept opening his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"You've made him speechless Red." Ironelle smiled. Ratchet glared at her.


	10. Chapter 10

Shadow laid on Bulkhead's chest listening to his spark beat. Bulkhead smiled.

"Do you like listening to my spark or something?" She nodded.

"It's warm. I remember recharging while I would listen to your spark."

"When?"

"When I was a tiny sparkling. Yours and mama's spark beats were like lullabies. They're comforting." Bulkhead smiled again.

"I heard Ellie say a sparkling's first lullaby is its mama's spark."

"Yeah. That's definitely true." Shadow held her helm with her servo.

"Do you remember your mama's spark beat?"

"Yeah I do."

"I remember mama's spark and yours too. I bet my little brothers or sisters will remember you and mama's sparkbeat too."

"Yeah. They will." Shadow yawned.

"I can't wait to meet my little brothers or sisters," she said.

"Me neither Shadow." She yawned.

"Where's mama? I want him to recharge too."

"He should be in h—" Wheeljack walked in the door and Bulkhead smiled.

"He's here now."

"Mama!"

"Hey Shadow."

"You have to recharge with us."

"Oh, do I?"

"Yeah," she said sleepily. Wheeljack smiled and sat down beside Bulkhead. Shadow looked at him sleepily.

"Night, night mama."

"Good night Shadow." Wheeljack kissed her helm. She nearly slipped off Bulkhead's chest and Wheeljack caught her.

"You'd better watch her better Bulk." Wheeljack laid down and Shadow laid between them. Bulkhead pulled the recharge blanket over their frames.

"Night Jackie."

"Night Bulk." Wheeljack felt Bulkhead pull him and Shadow closer. He smiled and let recharge take him.

**A few months later**

**Ironelle-4months**

**Wheeljack-5months**

"Mechs. We're having mechs," said Bulkhead. He hugged Wheeljack.

"Take it easy Bulk. Don't hurt them." He quickly sat Wheeljack down.

"We should tell Shadow. She's dying to know whether she's getting brothers or sisters."

"Yeah. You can go tell her. I'm going to take a recharge nap."

"All right Jackie." Bulkhead kissed his helm and then left to go find Shadow.

**Rec-Room**

Shadow was contentedly drawing on a data pad, Redcord was playing the blocks, Nova was reading something on a data pad, and Luna sat watching them with her stuffed petro rabbit in her arms. Bulkhead walked in and Shadow looked up.

"Hi daddy!"

"Hey Shadow. How about you come with me. I need to talk to you."

"Ok!" She stood up and grabbed the data pad.

"See ya Shadow."

"Bye Red!" Bulkhead picked her up and took her out of the room.

"What did you need to talk to me about daddy?"

"Mama figured out what the sparklings are going to be."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're going to get brothers."

"Awesome! Are they still kicking?"

"Yeah."

"Mama said they kick him at the same time and throw him off balance." Bulkhead chuckled.

"Yeah. I need to watch him." Shadow giggled.

"My little brothers like being pain in the afts don't they?"

"Yeah they do Shadow."

**Med-bay**

Ratchet rolled his optics.

"Please daddy!?"

"Fine Red. I will. Just don't tell your mama."

"I won't." Red smiled and hugged Ratchet's pede. He smiled and picked up Red.

"Is my sister going to be here soon?"

"In several more months Red."

"How long is that?"

"4 months."

"Aww. That's a long time! I hope it goes by fast."

"Me too Red." Ratchet kissed his helm and Red laid against Ratchet's shoulder.

"Why are the Cons bad?"

"Because they're just like that Red."

* * *

"Mama why are there secrets? I don't like secrets."

"There just are Shadow. I don't like them either." Shadow laid against Wheeljack's chest.

"Why do bots keep them?" Wheeljack didn't know what to say.

"I don't know Shadow. There's a whole bunch of different reasons."

"Why did you keep me a secret?"

"Because...I was embarrassed."

"You were embarrassed of me? Why?" Wheeljack was silent and Shadow laid against his abdomen.

"You don't have to tell me why if you don't want to mama. I don't think I want to know."

"All right sweet spark." The white mech gently stroked her helm. Shadow smiled.

"Mama what are you and daddy going to name my brothers?"

"We still haven't decided Shadow."

"Are you going to decide soon?"

"We have Ideas but we haven't decided."

"What are your ideas?" Wheeljack smiled and grabbed a data pad with the ideas.

"Daddy's been teaching you to read Cybertronian right?"

"Yep!"

"Let's see if you can read these." Wheeljack turned on the data pad and he underlined the first word.

"I know your daddy's pen-bot-ship isn't the best but I can read it. Hopefully you can." Shadow looked at the underlined symbols.

"Impactor?"

"Yeah." She read the rest.

"Wild Flame. Roadbuster. Red Zone. Whitefire." Wheeljack smiled.

"You got them all. You can read Cybertronian well."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Shadow." Shadow kissed Wheeljack's cheek and laid against his chest.

"I love you mama."

"I love you too sweetspark."


	11. Chapter 11

"Ellie!" Nova and Luna ran towards the jade colored femme.

"Hey guys. What do you need?"

"Are you and Ratch going to have another sparkling?" She smiled and knelt down to their height.

"Yeah."

"That's awesome! Red said he's getting a sister? Is he? Are you going to have a femme?"

"Yeah. Red's getting a sister."

"What's her name?"

_'Go ahead! Tell 'em mommy.'_

Ironelle smiled and set her servo over her abdominal armor.

"Her name is going to be Jade."

"That's such a pretty name Ellie," said Luna.

"Thanks." Luna smiled slightly.

_::Ironelle! You were supposed to be in the med-bay 30 minutes ago!::_

Ironelle sighed and rolled her optics.

"Why don't you guys go find your mama. I'm sure he's probably looking for you. He doesn't like it when you're out of his sight."

"Yeah. Come on Luna." Nova grabbed Luna roughly by the arm and pulled her away.

_::Ironelle!::_

_::I'm coming! Hold on you pain in the aft!::_

Ironelle heard Ratchet scoff and mutter something and she walked to the med-bay.

* * *

Ironelle arrived at the med-bay and Ratchet had his servos on his hips.

"Why are you so late?"

"I was working on the Iron spark when you first commed me, I started walking down here but Nova and Luna stopped me."

"And that took you 30 minutes?"

"Apparently." Ratchet rolled his optics and crossed his arms.

"What did you need Hatchet?"

"I told you not to call me that."

"And yet I still do. What did you need?"

"I need an energon sample from you."

"Again?" she whined.

"Yes again!" She groaned and sat on the berth.

"If you keep taking all these energon samples I'm going to offline."

"Stop being so dramatic." Ratchet took the sample.

"You can go."

"Ratchet." He didn't reply.

"Hey you." She held one of his servos. He looked at her.

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too Ironelle."

"Ratchet?"

"What now?" he asked; sounding slightly irritated.

"Come here and I'll tell you." Ratchet stood in front of her and she wrapped her arms around his chest. He smiled.

"This is what you wanted? A hug?" He wrapped his arms around her and

held her closer.

"I like this," she mumbled.

"I do too." Ratchet kissed her helm and smiled.

* * *

Nova and Luna grabbed Optimus' servos. He smiled.

"Where were you two?"

"We were talking to Ellie."

"Really?"

"Yep!" said Nova. Optimus picked them up and held them in his arms.

"I'm tired mama!" yawned Nova.

"You two need a nap." The blue and red mech walked to his quarters and set Nova and Luna on their berth. Luna grabbed her blanket and held it. She turned on her side and avoided contact with Optimus' optics.

"Luna is everything all right?" She nodded and Optimus picked her up. She hid her helm under her blanket.

"Luna," he said gently. She didn't reply.

"Luna if something is wrong you can tell me."

"Nothing is wrong!" He wasn't convinced.

"Something is wrong sweetspark. Would you please tell me?" Luna looked up from under the blanket again and Optimus waited for her answer.

"I had a weird and scary dream."

"What happened in the dream?" Luna frowned and then looked up at Optimus.

"I saw you mama and I saw the big silver meanie...but you looked different and so did the big silver meanie. Both of you were younger...you were smaller and the big silver meanie had blue optics. He looked nice instead of scary and you had...this...innocence in your optics. I saw it." She thought for a minute and Optimus thought about what she said.

"And then it changed. To the Con ship. I saw you and you looked like you do now but you had that look of innocence like before. It was weird. Then I was scared because the big silver meanie started hurting you..."

"How did he hurt me Luna?" She sighed shakily.

"He hurt your spark...and then he took you to the Con's medic...and I saw small sparks...attached to your spark. Two of them." Optimus listened.

"And then my dream ended. I don't get it but it scared me when he hurt your spark." Luna looked like she wanted to cry and Optimus held her tighter.

"It's all right Luna. It was just a dream." Optimus held her until she fell into recharge and then set her on her berth beside Nova.

* * *

**2 months later...**

**Wheeljack-7 months**

**Ironelle-6 months**

"Bulk you're such a fraggin mother hen! I swear! Lay off!"

"You're sparked with twins Jackie. I'm worried for you and our sons. I can't lay off."

"They're fine Bulk. I'm fine! All three of us are healthy! You don't have to worry so much!" Wheeljack smiled slightly and took Bulkhead's servos.

"Don't worry so much."

"I guess I can try." Bulkhead smiled.

* * *

**The Next Day**

"Jade is being a pain Ratchet."

"Really?"

"Yes, really! She won't stop kicking me in my lower back." Ratchet gently pressed his servos to her back.

"Here?"

"Ow! Yes!"

"Maybe she just made a few of your back struts sore. I'll give you something for the pain." Ratchet grabbed a bottle and syringe. He injected the medicine into a energon line.

"It will take effect in a few minutes."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Ratchet kissed her helm.

"She really has to be a strong one."

"Just like you."

"Stop kissing up."

"I'm telling the truth." Ironelle rolled her optics.

* * *

"Bulk just don't worry. We're fine. Tiny and the doc has been making extra sure of that." Bulkhead looked down.

"Jackie no matter how much you want me to stop being such a worrywart. I won't." Wheeljack felt Bulkhead arms wrap around him gently.

"I care about you Jackie. You're my mate and I care about our sons too. I can't stop worrying because I don't want to lose any of you. I love all of you so much." Wheeljack smiled slightly.

"I love you too Bulk. I know you mean well." Wheeljack pulled Bulkhead's arms from his back.

"Mama!" The two looked to the entrance of their quarters to see Shadow.

"Hey Shadow."

"I have a question," she said perching herself on the edges of his and Bulkhead's berth.

"What is it?"

"When are my little brothers going to be sparked?" Bulkhead looked to Wheeljack to answer that question.

"In about two months."

"That long?" she asked; with a small whining tone in her voice.

"Yes that long...unless something goes wrong."

"I sure hope nothing goes wrong!" Shadow hugged Wheeljack. He gently hugged her too.

"I do too Shadow." She hugged him tighter.

"I love you mama."

"I love you too Shadow." Bulkhead smiled and Shadow hugged him too.

"I love you daddy." Bulkhead smiled and hugged her too.

"I love you too Shadow." Wheeljack smiled and laid down on his and Bulkhead's berth.

"Time to recharge Shadow," said Bulkhead.

"Aww. Already? Me and Red were building a town."

"Yes Already." The green mech picked her up and brought her to her berth. She was placed on it and she grabbed the stuffed petro rabbit Bulkhead had given her. Bulkhead covered her in her recharge blanket and stroked her helm.

"Night Shadow."

"Night night daddy." Shadow fell quickly into recharge and Bulkhead laid next to Wheeljack; who was on the brink of recharging.

"You're great with sparklings Bulk," he said; voice barely above a whisper because of being tired.

"Thanks Jackie." Bulkhead felt Wheeljack settle right beside him and he smiled as he fell into recharge.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Next Day**

"How are ya feeling Jackie?" asked Ironelle with a slight chuckle in her tone. Wheeljack rolled his optics and crossed his arms.

"Like a planet." She couldn't help but chuckle which made Wheeljack send death glares at her.

"That's highly understandable Jackie."

_'Note to self: Don't make Jackie mad when he's sparked.'_

"I just can't wait 'til they're sparked."

"Ready to hold them?"

"Yes. And get them out of my chassis." Wheeljack chuckled slightly and caught himself on the wall.

"Are you ok Jackie?"

"They're working as a team again to throw me off balance. I'm fine." Ironelle set her servo on his arm

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure tiny." Wheeljack smiled slightly and leaned his back to the wall.

"So what's Jade been doing to you?"

"Kicking me in the back. She seemed to enjoy it." Wheeljack chuckled.

"The mechs enjoy throwing me off balance and Jade enjoys kicking you in the back." He smiled.

"Sparklings are quite strange while they're carried."

"I have to agree there Jackie."

Shadow clung to Wheeljack's arm.

"Mama!" she whined.

"No Shadow."

"But why?"

"You don't need to go out of the base. That's why. I care for your safety. Megatron's out to get Prime's twins. If he got you I would never forgive myself."

"Fine." Shadow still clung to Wheeljack's arm and they walked to their quarters. Bulkhead was there still and he was recharging again. Wheeljack sighed.

"Bulk get your lazy aft off the berth! Shadow's bored and the doc won't let me do anything to physical." Bulkhead groaned and looked up.

"Jackie!"

"Shut up Bulk. I would play with her but the doc AND Ellie would yell at me." Bulkhead got up and Shadow ran to him.

"Daddy can we play hide and seek?" she asked.

"Sure Shadow."

"Yay!" She ran to the door. Wheeljack sat down beside Bulkhead.

"Good luck. Tiny told me the last time she played hide and seek with Red it took him an hour to find her." Bulkhead chuckled and stood up.

"Before I go do you need anything Jackie?"

"Nah I—" Wheeljack winced.

"Jackie are you ok?" asked the large green mech.

"Mama are you ok?"

"I'm fine. One of the little ones just kicked me in a sensitive spot."

"S-Shadow why don't you go play with Red."

"But you said you'd play hide and seek with me."

"I'm going to stay with your mama ok? I need to ask him a very, very, important question."

"Fine. Can we play later?"

"Yeah I promise."

"Ok!" she ran off towards the rec-room.

"Jackie are you sure you're ok?"

"No. I'm not ok Bulk. I just didn't want to alarm Shadow. I think something is very wrong."

"As in?"

"I'm in labor Bulk!" Bulkhead's face looked as if it should have gone pale.

"Jackie you can't be in labor now. You're not due for another two months."

"Which is why something is very wrong!" cried Wheeljack clutching his abdomen again.

"Bulk! We need to get to the med-bay!" Bulkhead picked up Wheeljack ran took him to the big med-bay.

* * *

"Ratchet!"

"What is it Bulkhead?"

"Jackie says he's gone into labor!"

"What!?" Bulkhead sat Wheeljack down on the medical berth and he groaned in pain. Ratchet scanned the white mech.

"Scrap!"

"Ratch what's wrong?!"

"One of the sparkling's spark rate dropped badly. His emergency programming is for him to go into labor in order to hopefully save the sparkling." Wheeljack groaned. Bulkhead looked worried and held Wheeljack's servo.

* * *

Bulkhead glanced over at Wheeljack. He had calmed down and Ironelle had given him something to help with the pain. He was lying on the medical berth and gently rubbing his abdomen. Ratchet watched the monitor he had connected to Wheeljack. It monitored all three of their spark rates and had an x-ray picture of the sparklings. Bulkhead sighed. It had already been 8 hours and everyone was restless.

"Bulk?"

"Yeah Jackie?"

"This is going to kill me."

"Don't say that Jackie." Wheeljack sat up and winced.

"Wheeljack you don't need to be moving! You could rupture your seal before it needs to." Wheeljack rolled his optics. Bulkhead sighed. Shadow peeked in.

"Daddy?" Both Bulkhead and Wheeljack looked at her.

"What is it Shadow?"

"Are my little brothers going to come soon?" Bulkhead sighed.

"I don't know Shadow. They're taking their time."

"Aww," she whined. Wheeljack winced in pain again.

"D-Don't worry Shadow. They'll come soon. I promise," murmured Wheeljack.

"Ok." Shadow went back out and Bulkhead held Wheeljack's servo.

"Everything's going to be fine Jackie."


	13. Chapter 13

**Later**

Bulkhead looked at the two little mechs. They were still so tiny and the youngest one was on spark support.

"Well at least they're alive Bulk."

"I know." Ironelle looked over to Ratchet. He was busy scanning Wheeljack to make sure everything was being repaired as it was supposed to.

"Ratch how long will the younger one have to be on spark support?"

"A few days at the least." Bulkhead sighed.

"Hey Bulk did you pick out their names?"

"Yeah." A smile formed on Bulkhead's face.

"Jackie said the older one, the one that looks like me, is Red Zone and the younger one is Whitefire."

"I think those names are perfect Bulk." Ironelle smiled and looked over at Wheeljack. He had been recharging for about 3 hours.

"Poor Jackie."

"Yeah. He's so tired. He did great though."

"Yep he did. At least it was shorter than it was with Shadow. It only took these two 14 hours. Shadow took 2 days."

"You know I've heard rumors about us being able to have quads. Have you ever heard any of those Bulk?"

"Um...yeah I think so."

"That would be crazy. I don't think that's possible though. There's been no recorded record of quadruplets being sparked. I'd feel sorry for the carrier."

"Had a lot of trouble with two. Can't think about all the trouble I'd have with four." The two turned and looked over at Wheeljack. His optics still had a very tired look to them, but he was awake and resting his arms across his chest.

"He's back from the dead. Have a nice nap?" Ellie asked.

"Yes I did, thank you." Bulkhead walked to Wheeljack's side.

"Jackie you should recharge more. You're starting to look like a zombie," the green mech said.

"I'm fine. I've already had a nap. I'm good for a while."

"Ratchet said you need rest."

"And I've had my rest."

"You've stubborn."

"Thanks Bulk." Wheeljack smiled tiredly. Bulkhead smiled slightly and then hugged him.

"Watch it you old Wrecking Ball. I'm still sore."

"Sorry Jackie." Bulkhead kissed the top of his helm and one of the twins started crying again. The large green mech walked over to the two cribs and picked up Red Zone. He calmed down and Wheeljack smiled.

"I never did get to see them before I passed out. Can I see them now?" asked Wheeljack. Ironelle chuckled and looked at Bulkhead.

"Of course Jackie." Wheeljack sat up and Bulkhead laid the small mech in Wheeljack's arms.

"This is the older one?"

"Yeah. The younger one is on spark support."

"He's on spark support?" the white mech asked; sadly.

"Yeah. But it's not your fault Jackie. Don't ever think it was," Bulkhead said.

"For how long? Shadow was one it for a month. Please tell me he's going to get off of it soon?" Ironelle had a sympathetic look in her optics.

"He'll get off in a few days."

"This is for sure?"

"Yep. Ratchet's made sure."

"That's good news." Wheeljack bounced the small mech. He smiled and giggled.

"Can I see the small one at least?" Bulkhead gently pulled the bassinet over to the side of Wheeljack's berth. Wheeljack looked at him.

"Why do the ones that look like me end up on spark support?" Bulkhead and Ellie were silent. Whitefire yawned and Bulkhead looked down at him. He smiled and gently stroked the tiny mech's helm. He was lulled back into recharge.

* * *

**2 Months Later...**

"I think Jade will take after you Ratchet," said Ellie. She smiled as Ratchet set his servo over her abdominal armor.

"She may take after you."

"Red takes after me. I think she'll take after you...and I have something to talk to you about."

"All right. What is it?" he asked.

"I've thought about it...and...maybe I'll let you teach Red to throw wrenches."

"Really?" he asked. She rolled her optics.

"Thank you." He hugged her gently.

"Get off of me! Frag off!" She pushed him off. He sighed and then grabbed a data-pad and continued working. Ironelle sighed and laid down on the berth and winced.

"Are you ok?" asked Ratchet.

"I think I had a contraction." Ratchet walked over to her and picked her up bridal style and carried her to the med-bay. She groaned as Ratchet set her on the medical berth.

"It's too early in the morning for this."

"I know."

* * *

**Later**

The small jade and white femme smiled. Ironelle smiled and cradled Jade's form in her arms.

"She's beautiful Ellie," Ratchet said as he kissed Ironelle's helm.

"Just like you." Ironelle rolled her optics.

"Stop being a kiss up."

"I'm just telling the truth." Ratchet gently stroked Jade's helm with his finger and she smiled.

"Now that you've held her for a little bit you need to recharge." Ironelle smiled tiredly as Ratchet took Jade into his arms.

"Get some rest." Ratchet kissed her gently and then walked away to put Jade in her bassinet. Ellie smiled.

* * *

**Later...**

Ironelle's optics slid closed and Ratchet smiled.

"You're finally recharging," he whispered.

"No I'm not." Her blue optics opened once again and she smiled. Ratchet facepalmed

"I just jinxed it didn't I?"

"Yes!" she said stubbornly before laughing. Ratchet shook his head and Ironelle hugged him around his waist.

"You still love me." Ratchet sighed before wrapping his arms around her.

"I do." She let go and laid back on the berth. Ratchet sat beside her.

"So what's going to happen now doc?"

"Don't call me doc!" he snapped. She held up her servos in surrender.

"Ok! Jeez." Ratchet glared at her and she sat on his lap and kissed his cheek.

"Don't look like that. Don't you know it takes less energy to smile then it does frown?" Ratchet rolled his optics and tried not to smile. Ironelle smiled and laughed.

"You know you want to smile. Come on." She kissed his cheek and he smiled.

"I love your smile." Ratchet laughed as Ironelle pelted his face with kisses.

"Ok! I give!" Ratchet gently held her and she rested against his chest. He smiled and rubbed her back soothingly. She laughed slightly and fell into recharge soon after.


	14. Chapter 14

**About a Week Later**

Jade squealed happily. Shadow smiled.

"She likes you Red," said Shadow. Red looked down at his sister. She lay on his lap sucking on his finger and he had his arm wrapped around her tiny frame. He chuckled.

"Yeah. She likes sucking on my finger." Jade giggled and continued to suck on her big brother's finger. Shadow smiled.

"She must be hungry."

"She probably is." Ellie knelt down and gently took Jade from Red's arms.

"She's adorable Ellie," said Shadow.

"Thanks Shadow." She kissed Red's helm and left.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Umm...go play blocks?"

"Um...Ok!" Red and Shadow slid off the couch, ran to the bucket of blocks, and pulled it out.

**Later**

"Shadow?" Wheeljack looked into the rec room. She was in recharge beside Red on the floor. He chuckled and Whitefire stirred in his arms. The white mech walked in and picked up Shadow.

::Hey tiny. You may want to get down here and get your son.::

::Why?::

::He's recharging in the floor of the rec room.:: Wheeljack heard her chuckle.

::I'll be there in a second.:: Ironelle came and picked up Red.

"They do this a lot."

"Yeah they do."

"I got to go put these two down. I'll see ya tomorrow Tiny."

"See ya Jackie." They both walked out and went their separate ways.

* * *

**Ironelle and Ratchet's quarters**

Ironelle walked into her and Ratchet's quarters with Red.

"Recharging in the rec room again?" asked Ratchet.

"Yep. It's cute though." She chuckled and laid Red on his berth.

"He falls into recharge with Shadow...it's cute. They're always together playing or talking." She covered him in his recharge blanket and kissed his helm. Ratchet laid Jade down in her crib and then walked to their berth. He laid down and Ironelle laid beside him.

"Ratchet?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Ratchet kissed Ellie and pulled her closer. She chuckled and rested her helm on his chest as they fell into recharge.

* * *

**A Year Later**

"Tag! You're it Nova!" yelled Red Zone. She groaned and started chasing after Shadow. Ratchet sighed and shook his head. Ironelle smiled at them. All 7 of them were playing tag. It was cute. The Alarm went off. The sparklings stopped in their tracks and ran to Ellie.

"What's going on now? Don't tell me the Cons are going to attack something again."

"they're not. There is a escape pod.."

"Autobot or Decepticon?"

"Can't tell." Optimus, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Bumblebee, Arcee, and Smokescreen walked in.

"Another escape pod?"

"Yes."

"This merits investigation. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Arcee, and Ratchet come with me."

* * *

Ratchet looked at the Pod. It had an Autobot symbol on the side.

"There's nothing inside."

"Think again!" said a voice. They all turned to meet the blue optics of Elita 1. Optimus' optics widened. She slid down the small hill.

"Elita?" asked Optimus.

"Optimus!" She smiled brightly.

"It's really you...They told me that you had offlined."

"I know. I didn't want them to but they insisted on getting me off the planet."

* * *

**Back at the Base**

Nova and Luna shrank back behind Optimus as Elita smiled at them.

"Who are they Optimus?" Ratchet looked at Optimus and raised an optic ridge.

"They're my daughters, Nova and Luna."

"They're adorable Optimus. Who's their carrier?" Optimus mentally panicked. Nova sensed their creator's uneasiness and stepped out from behind him.

"What's your name?" Elita knelt down.

"I'm Elita. What's yours?"

"Nova." The pink femme smiled.

"That's a pretty name."

"Thank you." Luna looked up at Optimus and he looked down at her. She was picked up by Optimus' servos and she hid her face from the unknown femme.

"Who's this shy little femme?"

"That's my little sister," Nova said lazily.

"Her name is Luna."


	15. Chapter 15

**Later...**

"Stop being so whiney! You're so wimpy and you're always whining!" yelled Nova as she punched Luna's helm.

"N-Nova stop it!" Luna cried. Luna pushed her sister into the wall with incredible strength.

Luna hit the wall and opened her optics to see her sister with red optics.

"N-Nova...yo—"

"Shut up!" Nova punched her in the stomach and Luna cried.

"Mama!" Luna was once again punched in the stomach by her sister.

_'Very good, my daughter. You are excelling well.'_

Nova's smirk widened.

"Nova!" someone shouted. She turned, red optics burning, to meet Optimus' optics.

::Ratchet, it's happening again.::

Nova growled and Optimus quickly grabbed her. Luna sobbed. Ratchet arrived within seconds and Nova lay limp in Optimus arms.

"It happened again? Her optics?"

"Yes." Luna used Optimus' leg for support.

"Mama...it hurts." Ratchet picked her up. She was bleeding energon from her abdomen and she had a dent in her helm.

"What happened Luna?" asked Ratchet; as he began to make the long cut clot until he could weld it shut.

"Nova...her optics turned red again...and she hurt me!" the smaller femme cried.

"Let's get them both to the med-bay." Optimus nodded and they took Nova and Luna to the med-bay.

**Med-Bay; a few hours later**

"He never ceases to try and take over Nova's mind! This has been getting more frequent," said Ratchet as he scanned Nova's still form on the berth. Optimus nodded and sat beside Luna. She laid next to him and rested her helm on Optimus' leg. He stroked her helm as she looked at the bandage on her abdomen.

"War project. These femmes were supposed to be soldiers," Ratchet muttered to himself.

"Megatron's really outdone himself this time. He made Nova hurt Luna. How far is he trying to go to get one of them?" said Ratchet.

"I don't know Ratchet."

"Why does sire want to take us?" asked Luna.

"It's a long story Luna," Optimus said; gently.

"Don't worry about it." Luna nodded and fell into recharge.

"Can I take her to our quarters to recharge Ratchet?"

"No. Not yet. I want to check that wound Nova gave her once more before you take her back." Optimus nodded and picked Luna up and held her in his arms. She clung to his chest armor. Ratchet walked over and took off the bandages.

"How on Cybertron was she able to tear off Luna's armor and tear her protoform?" The medic sighed.

"How long until the armor grows back?"

"I can't tell."

**A Few Days Later...**

Jade ran into the main room and then ran to Ratchet.

"Daddy!" she yelled.

"Yes Jade?"

"I'm bored!" He chuckled and picked her up.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"Do something. You're my daddy," she said.

"Why don't you go play with the other sparklings?" Jade folded her arms over her chest and pouted.

"I don't want to."

"Then why don't you go talk to your mama?" Jade pouted more and jumped from Ratchet's arm to the floor. He chuckled.

"Don't laugh!" she snapped. Ratchet held his servos up in surrender.

"Ok I won't. I'm sorry." Jade glared at him before stomping out of the room.

**Later...**

"Um Ratchet? What's wrong with our daughter? She stomped past me in the hall earlier."

"She was bored so she came to me and a chuckled and she got mad." Ironelle sighed.

"Why didn't you play with her then? She's always wanting attention from you."

"I had to finish removing a bug from the main computer." Ellie rolled her optics

"You know you could take some time spend with our sparklings!" she yelled.

"I did once! It did almost kill me!"

"Oh yeah! Sure! What's a four year old and a one year old going to do to a fraggin million year old grouchy medic!?"

"When Red throws wrenches."

"You're the one who wanted to teach him!"

"And you're the one who didn't want me to."

"But I let you! Since it's some fraggin important 'Family Tradition'!"

"And Jade didn't want to learn. She said she wanted to be like you."

"And Jade told me she doesn't feel like you love because you don't spend time with her!" Ellie yelled sharply.

"Are you guys fighting?" Ironelle turned around and met the optics or Red and Jade.

"No sweetspark. We're just having a discussion," she said though gritted dentals.

"It sounds like fighting," said Red.

"You were fighting about me," said Jade.

"No we're not Jade."

"Don't lie mommy! We heard you from down the hall." Ironelle quickly turned to Ratchet.

"This is why I should have should have offlined when I had the chance!" she yelled. Tears welled in her optics and she ran out of them room. Red and Jade followed her to the hanger where the Iron Spark and Jackhammer were kept.


	16. Chapter 16

Ironelle collapsed in the pilot's seat of the Iron Spark and started crying. Redcord and Jade stood a few feet away from Ellie.

"Both of you need to go back down into the base."

"We want to make you feel better mommy," said Jade.

"I said go!" they ran over and hugged her legs.

"Go Away!" She kicked them off her legs.

"Mommy please."

"Get out of here!" she yelled.

"We don't want you to die!"

"I don't care what you want!" Jade met her mother's optics. They were dulled over and looked foggy. She flipped out her blaster and shot herself.

**The Next Day**

Ratchet welded the newly replaced armor near Ironelle's spark chamber back together. His thoughts dragged to a different day she had attempted to shoot herself.

* * *

_"I hate you."_

_"I know Ironelle." Ironelle raised her blaster to her spark chamber._

_"I will do it!"_

_"What about Red?"_

_"I don't care what happens to him! You are the one who sparked me! This is all your fault." Her blaster hummed as she got ready to shoot and Ratchet quickly grabbed it away, pressed her against the wall and kissed her. She cried and tried to push him away but her held her tighter against the wall._

_"I won't let you do it." Ratchet held her to his chest and she cried._

* * *

Ratchet let a tear roll down his cheek. She had actually did it. She had tried to offline herself again. He wasn't able to stop her this time. He was a few seconds too late to stop her once again.

"Daddy?" Ratchet looked down and met Jade's optics.

"Yes Jade?"

"Is mommy going to wake up?" Ratchet sighed.

"I'm not sure." Jade reached up and grabbed his servo.

"I hope mommy does wake up. And soon." The red and white mech gently picked up Jade and held her close to his spark chamber. Jade rested her head on Ratchet's chest and sobbed quietly. Ratchet stroked her back and tried not to cry himself.

"Daddy I want mommy back," she sobbed.

"I know Jade...I do too." Redcord sighed and looked in the med-bay. He didn't want to go in. It hurt his spark to see his mom like this. A servo touched his shoulder and he met Shadow's baby blue optics.

"H-Hey Shadow."

"Hi Red," she said quietly. Shadow gently wrapped her arms around Red's chest.

"I hope your mama will wake up soon." Red tried not to cry and wrapped his arms around Shadow's back. She was crying.

"Please don't cry Shadow." She wiped her right optic.

"Sorry...I just want your mama to wake up...She's like my big sister." Red smiled slightly and hugged Shadow again.

* * *

Wheeljack frowned and Whitefire grabbed his servo.

"Mama?" he asked; in his quiet tone. The White Wrecker looked at his youngest sparkling.

"What is it Whitefire?"

"What's wrong? You look like you want to cry." Wheeljack smiled slightly. Even his youngest could read his face and body language.

"I'm upset."

"Why?" the young white and green mech asked.

"Ellie is hurt."

"Ellie's hurt?!" A chuckle escaped Wheeljack's lips.

"Yeah. She is."

"Did the big silver meanie hurt her?!" he asked a little frantically. He chuckled under his breath at the sparklings' name for Megatron.

"No Whitefire. She hurt herself." Whitefire looked confused.

"She hurt herself?"

"She shot herself."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because she was sad."

* * *

"Red, Jade! It's time to recharge." Jade pouted.

"I don't want to! I want to stay with mama!"

"She needs rest and you two do as well," said Ratchet.

"I want to stay with mama too," said Red.

"I don't want to recharge!" whined Jade

"Would your mother want you staying up this late?" Jade pouted and Red looked down.

"No." Ratchet knelt down and picked them both up and then took them to their quarters.

"Can we recharge with you, daddy?" asked Jade.

"Yes you can Jade." Ratchet set on them on his and Ellie's berth and then laid down. Jade and Red laid beside him and Ratchet held them against his chest.


	17. Chapter 17

**A Few Days Later **

Elita gently pressed the bandage back to Luna's wound.

"Why did your sister do this to you?" Luna sighed.

"She takes after Sire." Elita looked confused but then gently smiled and kissed Luna's forehead.

"You should go rest."

"Ok 'Lita!" Luna smiled and walked off.

::Optimus?::

::Yes Elita?::

::I need to talk to you.::

::All right.::

::Alone.::

::Come to my quarters.::

Elita walked to Optimus quarters. He was reading a data pad.

"What do you need to talk about Elita?"

"About Nova and Luna."

"Did they do something wrong?"

"No. I'm just ready to get some answers."

"Answers? To what?"

"To who their creators are. I know you're one of them. They have your frame shape." Optimus sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I am one off their creators. Their carrier."

"Carrier?" Elita raised an optic ridge. Optimus nodded.

"I carried their sparks."

"S-So if you're their carrier...who's their sire?" The red and blue mech vented a strong intake.

"Who is it Optimus?"

"It's...their sire is Megatron." Elita's optics widened and she stared at the Prime.

* * *

Jade held on to Ratchet's armor.

"Daddy I want mommy to wake up," she said.

"I do as well Jade." Ratchet stroked her back. Redcord went to the side of Ellie's berth and held her servo.

"How long until mama wakes up?"

"She might wake up today or tomorrow."

"Really?" asked Jade.

"Yes." Ratchet kissed her helm and gently set her on the ground.

"Why did mommy do that?"

"Because somebody used to hurt her." Red looked at the door to see Wheeljack.

"Who!?" both sparklings asked.

"Her sire."

"Mama's daddy used to hurt her?" Wheeljack nodded.

"Why?" asked Jade.

"Because he hated her and didn't want her." Jade frowned.

"How's she doing Doc?"

"Wheeljack don't call me Doc!"

"All right," Wheeljack held up his arms, "Don't be so touchy." Ratchet scoffed and rolled his optics.

"She's stable. But she barely missed hitting her gestation chamber and her spark chamber and she had a tear in her tank."

"IF only there was a way to make her stop this scrap."

"Wheeljack do not curse around my children!" Wheeljack rolled his optics.

"Her sire really messed up her processor. If only we could find a way to put her at ease."

"I do as well." The white Wrecker sighed. Jade and Red ran out of the room.

"Problems always have a source right?" asked Wheeljack.

"Yes."

"Well if source of Ellie's problems is her sire then there might be a way to, at least, hurt him so she knows she won't be hurt by him again."

"Yes. But is he offline?"

"No. Most likely not. She fought him once at the beginning of the war and then a few times more at the end of the war. He was still online. He's probably still online."

"What was his designation?"

"Wheelburner."

* * *

"Red it's ok." Ellie held him as he cried against her chest.

"I missed you so much!" he cried. She kissed his helm.

"Ok you two. Your mama still needs rest. Go play with the others." Red stopped crying, slipped off the berth, and ran out of the room with Jade. Ellie smiled and Ratchet lifted her chin to make her look at him then kissed her. She smiled.

"I missed you very much as well," said Ratchet. She kissed his cheek.

"What did happen? Why do I have this bandage? The last thing I remember is running off to cry." Ratchet frowned and gently held Ellie's face.

"You had one of your frenzies and you shot yourself." She sighed and closed her optics.

"Not again."

"You didn't hurt anyone." The medic held her to his chest.

**A Few Days Later...**

Jade ran into the main room. Ironelle was recharging on the medical berth and Ratchet was working on something.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Jade?" He looked up at her.

"What's a crush?" Ratchet looked startled and Jade laughed at his face.

"Jade?"

"What's a crush?" Ratchet sighed.

"It's when a bot likes another bot a lot but they're not sure if the other bot likes them back."

"Ok!" She started to walk away.

"Jade why are you asking?"

"Red has a crush," she said over her shoulder. Ratchet stood a little and looked dumbfounded.


	18. Chapter 18

Red sat on his berth with a data pad on in his servos. Ratchet walked in.

"Red?"

"Hi daddy."

"I want to talk to you."

"Ok." Red sat down the data pad and turned his attention to Ratchet.

"What is it daddy?" Ratchet sat beside him.

"Do you have a crush on anyone?" Red's face went the same shade of red as his armor and he nodded.

"On who?"

"I d-don't want to say," the little mech squeaked.

"Red I won't be mad. Who is it?" asked Ratchet, gently. Red mumbled something inaudible.

"What?" He mumbled a little louder.

"S-Shadow." Ratchet smiled and Red blushed dark red. The older mech chuckled and Red looked at him with a pleading look.

"P-Please don't tell!" Jade ran into the room.

"Mama! I found them!" Ironelle walked in.

"There you two are," she said. Ellie looked at Red and saw his face.

"Red are you ok?" She felt his face.

"You're burning up." Ratchet chuckled and gently put his servo against her back.

"Red has a crush." Her optics widened.

"On who?!"

"Shadow." She smiled at Red and his face went a darker shade of red. Ironelle hugged him.

"It's ok Red. If it makes you feel any better, your daddy was embarrassed when he accidentally blurted out that he loved me." Ratchet glared at her.

"I'm just telling the truth sweetspark. And all it took was me getting hurt and for us to have an argument for him to blurt it out." The medic continued to glare at her. Ellie rolled her optics and then sat in Ratchet's lap and kissed him. He kissed back and smiled.

"I can't stay mad at you." She smirked.

"That's good. That means my powers work on your weak mind." Ratchet smiled and rolled his optics.

"Yeah. Powers all right."

* * *

Shadow walked into her family's quarters and looked around. The white mech she was looking for was recharging on his and her father's berth.

"Mama?" She climbed up on the berth and sat on his chest. Wheeljack jerked awake and he looked a her.

"Shadow?" She looked at him.

"Hi mama."

"What did you need?"

"Can I tell you something?" Wheeljack sat up and held Shadow in his arms.

"Of course. What is it?" She went red and she looked down.

"I have a crush." Wheeljack smiled.

"On who?" Her face went a lot darker.

"R-Red." The white mech smiled and ran his finger over her back wings. She twitched.

"D-Don't tell Ratchet, Ellie, or Red!" she squeaked.

"I won't," he said.

_'She didn't say anything about telling Bulkhead,' _Wheeljack thought.

* * *

"Elita there are some things I cannot explain."

"And why not?"

"Because I do not even fully understand how I came to carry them."

"Oh really? You don't know that The Decepticon Warlord sparked you and you ended up with twins?!" she yelled. Optimus winced.

"Elita. It's is much more complicated than that." Elita glared at the Prime and set her servos on her hips.

"Then start explaining Prime." Optimus sighed and sat down on the berth. Elita looked at him expectantly.

_'The data pad,'_ he thought. Optimus stood back.

"Come with me Elita." Optimus walked down the hall and to the med-bay. Ratchet was working in the med-bay while talking to Red.

"Ratchet may I see the data pad?" Ratchet raised an optic ridge.

"Why do you need i—" The medic saw Elita and shut his mouth. He walked to the cabinet and looked through it for the data pad.

"Here it is Optimus." Ratchet gave the data pad to Optimus.

"Thank you Ratchet." He and Elita walked back out.

"What's with the data pad?" she asked.

"The information from when I was sparked." He gave the data pad to her. Elita turned it on and started to read. Optimus rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"You lost your memory?" He nodded.

"I have no relocation of anything that happened while I spent my time on the Nemesis besides what is said on that data pad. I came back to the base sparked."

* * *

"What did you need to tell me Jackie?"

"Shadow has a crush." Bulkhead's optics widened and Wheeljack smiled.

"ON WHO?!"

"On Red."

"ON REDCORD?!"

"Yes Bulk. Now calm down."

"I Can't calm down Jackie! Our Daughter has a crush on a mech!"

"I know that Bulkhead." Wheeljack sighed as Bulkhead started rambling.

"Daddy what are you talking about?" asked Shadow as he walked in the room. The green mech stopped the random rambling and looked at the small green femme.

"Well...uh..." Shadow waited for a reply.

"About you."

"What about me?"

"Um...your mama told me you have a crush on Red."

"Mama!" she yelled as her face went red. Wheeljack looked around the room innocently.

"I told you not to tell!"

"You said nothing about telling your daddy," he said. She ran out and hid.

"Shadow," said Bulkhead as he went after her.

* * *

Shadow ran and hid the wash racks and started crying. Bulkhead walked in and looked at her.

"Shadow."

"NO!" She stood up and ran out of the room. Once again Bulkhead followed but he lost her.

"Shadow! I'm not mad," he called. She didn't reply.

"Please come out Shadow."

"Are you looking for Shadow?" asked Red as he walked beside Bulkhead,

"Yeah. She's upset and ran off."

"Why was she that upset?" Bulkhead visibly stiffened.

"Um...Wheeljack said something that upset her."

"Do you want me to help find her?"

"That would help."

"Ok." Red ran off and started looking for her.

* * *

Shadow hid and cried in her knees.

"There you are." She looked up and met Red's optics. He was kneeling where she had crawled into the small space.

"Go away."

"Please come out Shadow." She shook her head as a few more tears fell from her optics.

"Please." Shadow sighed and she crawled a little closer to the opening. He reached his servo out to her, she gently took it and he pulled her out. Red smiled as she started standing up. Shadow couldn't help but smile as well. Red's smile was too friendly and cute. She didn't pay attention and she tripped as she stood up and Red tried to catch her. The red and jade mech hit the ground and Shadow landed on his chest with their lips pressed together. They stared at each other with wide optics. Shadow pulled away and blushed very dark red. Red blushed as red at his armor.

"Um...Shadow?"

"Y-Yeah R-Red?"

"I have something to tell you."

"W-What is it?"

"I have a crush on you." She went a shade darker(if that was even possible).

"I have a c-crush on you too Red." He smiled as well and he held his servos around her back in a hug. Bulkhead walked in.

"Oh th—" he stopped when he saw Sahdow on top of Red. His face went red with anger.

"Uh...hi...daddy," she squeaked. Bulkhead walked over and lifted Shadow off of Red.

"Run Red!" Redcord jumped up and ran to find Ellie and Ratchet. Shadow looked up at Bulkhead.

"Hi daddy." She blushed and looked up at him.

"What happened?" he asked; trying to keep his anger under control.

"Well...I tripped and Red caught me...and we have crushes on each other."


	19. Chapter 19

Shadow walked to the rec-room and sat on the couch to start drawing something on a data-pad. Red looked up from playing with blocks and he walked over and sat on the couch beside her.

"Um...hey..." She looked up and blushed.

"Hey Red."

"I'm sorry about earlier. It would have been better if I would have stayed with you." She shook her head.

"My daddy probably would have offlined you on the spot. It was a lot better that you ran."

"But I still feel bad for running."

"Please don't. I would feel worst if my daddy had offlined you," she said quietly.

"Ok. I don't want you to feel bad." Shadow smiled slightly and that made Red smile.

"Um...Shadow?" She looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Can we...kiss again?" She blushed.

"Yeah." Red scooted closer to her and pressed his lips against hers once again.

"OOOHHHH!" they quickly pulled away and met the optics of their younger siblings. Shadow teared up and ran out of the room. Red quickly ran after her after shooting angry glance at his sister and Shadow's brothers.

* * *

"I found you." Red knelt by Shadow in the wash racks. She sobbed into her servos. He tightly hugged her and she looked at him with a tear stained face.

"Please don't cry. I don't like it when you cry. It makes me want to cry," he said. Shadow smiled and Red wiped her tears away.

"That's better," Red said. Shadow giggled and Red hugged her a little tighter. Shadow rested her helm on Red's shoulder.

"Shadow?"

"Yeah Red?"

"Our siblings are annoying."

"Yeah they are." Shadow hugged Red back.

* * *

**A Month Later**

"You're getting tall Red." Ellie smiled and patted his helm.

"He's growing to be a strong mech like his sire," said Wheeljack. Red went red like his arms.

"You are Red," agreed Shadow. He went a darker shade of red.

"Hey you two. Why don't you go play in the rec-room."

"Ok Mama." Shadow grabbed Red's servo and pulled him out of the room.

Later...

"Hey Shadow?" Shadow looked up and met the optics of her mother.

"Hi mama." She smiled.

"What are you doing Shadow?"

"Drawing. Nobody wants to play so I'm drawing."

"OK." Wheeljack sat down next to her.

"Shadow did you ever tell Red about your crush on him?" She blushed.

"Well...yeah..."

"What did you say about it?" Shadow went darker red.

"H-He h-has a c-crush on me too." Wheeljack smiled and picked her up in his arms. She covered her face with her servos. He chuckled.

"It's not funny mama!" she shrieked.

"I know. I'm sorry." Wheeljack kissed her helm and she rested her helm on the crook of his neck.

"You're embarrassing mama." The white mech chuckled again.

"Shadow. I've been meaning to ask you. Your dad said something about trying to find you and something happening. He won't tell me what it was. Will you please tell me?" She blushed furiously.

"W-well Red got me out of my hiding place and I...tripped...and Red tried to keep me from falling and I fell on him..." Wheeljack raised an optic ridge.

"Something else happened right?" She nodded.

"What happened?"

"W-We accidently...k-kissed." Shadow hid her face again and Wheeljack smiled.

"It's so embarrassing!"

"Maybe it is right now but later you may look back on it as one of the best things that ever happened."

"It'll never be not embarrassing!" Wheeljack smiled and stroked her back wings. She shuddered.

"Does your father know that you kissed Red?"

"No...he saw me on top of Red though."

"That's good."

"Yeah...he looked like he wanted to offline Red though."

"That's believable. Good thing he didn't see you and Red kiss. He probably would have offlined Red."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Nova! Stop it!" cried Luna. Nova's bright red optics glowed in anger and he punched Luna in the abdomen again with incredible strength. Luna cried tears of pain.

"You were always such a weak little glitch!"

"Nova please stop! You can't let daddy get to you!" she sobbed. Nova raised her servo and prepared to strike Luna's spark chamber.

_'Very good. You are learning at an incredible speed my dear.'_ Nova smirked and punched Luna's spark chamber. Luna cried out and grasped her bleeding chest. The older twin smirked and proceeded to pick up her sister by her shoulder and throw her at the wall. Blue optics leaked many tears of pain and sadness.

_*Nova please! You're my big sister! You can't let sire get you! I won't have anyone to depend one! Please stop!* _Nova picked her up again and threw Luna over her shoulder and against the floor and her, there was a loud 'POP', and her arm bled heavily. Nova smiled evily.

"I'm done with you. Now I have to return to my father." Nova walked casually out of the room and Luna cried.

"Mama!"

* * *

Optimus felt a faint pain in his arm.

"Mama!" he heard Luna cry. He ran quietly to the source of Luna's cry. His optics widened as he saw his youngest on the floor of the storage room bleeding and her arm dislocated from her shoulder.

"Luna!" he ran over to her and knelt down beside her.

"Mama! It's hurts!" she sobbed.

_::Ratchet! Come to Storage area! Quickly! With your medical kit!::_

Ratchet arrived within seconds with his medical kit in his servo.

"Oh Primus! What the pit?!"

"N-Nova...S-Sire," Luna mumbled out. Ratchet scanned her.

"Optimus carry her to the med-bay! Now!" Optimus took Luna into his arms and her arm completely snapped off. She cried in pain. Ratchet's optics widened. Luna used her remaining arm to cling to Optimus as tight as she could as she cried from pain. Ratchet grabbed her arm and both mechs ran to the Med-Bay.

**Later**

Luna lay on her back with nearly all of her armor bent. Ratchet was currently beating the dents out of the armor that covered her spark chamber. There was a thin seal of protective protoform skin covering the important space. Optimus held Luna's servo and looked very worried.

"Ratchet are you going to be able to reconnect Luna's arm?"

"Yes but I'll have to repair it first," Ratchet said. Luna squeezed her optics shut in pain and Optimus held her close to him. She clung to him.


	20. Chapter 20

"You did good my dear." Megatron held Nova's face in his servos.

"Thank you sire," she said. He smiled evilly.

* * *

**About a Week Later**

Shadow squirmed and rolled on her berth mumbling things. Wheeljack groggily looked over at her and she shot up screaming. Red Zone and Whitefire started crying.

"Mama! Daddy!" she sobbed. Wheeljack quickly got up and took Red Zone and Whitefire into his arms and then went to Shadow's berth and held her in his arms as well. All three of them cried.

"Mama I hate nightmares!" Shadow sobbed. Wheeljack frowned slightly at the word nightmare as he remembered several of his own terrible, frightening nightmares. He held them closer and mumbled to them in Cybertronian. Red Zone and Whitefire calmed down and looked up at him with glossy optics. Shadow calmed down as well and moved a little closer to her twin brothers. The two snuggled closer to Wheeljack and Shadow and soon fell into recharge. Wheeljack smiled and hugged them gently.

"Why do nightmares have to exist mama?" mumbled Shadow.

"I don't know," he murmured. Red Zone snored and Wheeljack chuckled.

"Zone snores?"

"It seems so Shadow." She giggled.

"Daddy said you used to snore."

"No I didn't."

"Daddy said you did."

"Well your daddy's lying. I never snored."

"Ok mama." Shadow yawned and wrapped her arms around her brothers. Wheeljack smiled and laid on his side with the three still in his arms. Shadow laid her head on Wheeljack's arm and quickly fell into recharge. He kept smiling and fell into recharge soon after.

* * *

The Next Day

Ratchet sighed and looked through the medical files. He came to Nova and Luna's and he stopped and picked it out of the stack. He read through them.

**Name: Nova and Luna**

**Gender: Femme**

**Carrier: Optimus Prime**

**Sire: Megatron**

**Spark Date: March 3**

**Time: Nova(6:38pm) Luna(6: 59pm)**

He remembered when he had filled this out. What was today? He looked to the computer and read the date.

"March 3rd. Their spark date."

* * *

Luna whined and Optimus smiled slightly.

"I don't wanna wear it!"

"Luna it's the only way your arm will heal." Optimus picked her up and she laid in his arms.

"I miss Nova." He sighed and kissed her helm.

"I do too. I miss your sister very much."

::Optimus! Get down here! We picked up Nova's signal!::

* * *

Luna gripped Ratchet's servo tightly. Optimus, Elita, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead walked through the ground bridge and Nova stood between Elita and Optimus; holding each of their servos.

"Nova!" Luna ran and hugged her sister tightly. Nova stood shocked for a few seconds bet she hugged Luna back.

"I missed you so much big sister!" she sobbed. Nova rubbed her back.

"Nova guess what."

"What?"

"It's our Spark Date!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! March 3rd! We're 8 today!" Optimus knelt down to them.

"You two are growing up so fast." They looked at Optimus and smiled.

"Optimus! There's another escape pod in Earth's atmosphere!"

"Another?"

"Yes. It just crashed."

"Ratchet, Smokescreen, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee come with me." Ratchet set the coordinates and opened the ground bridge.

"Ellie close the ground bridge after us." She nodded and they walked though.

* * *

Optimus looked at the pod. Someone groaned from inside and the others started digging though the rubble. After a few minutes Optimus grabbed the bot's servo and pulled it out of the rubble. It was a femme but not just any femme.

"Blue Spark!" The others looked up as Optimus held the bot in his arms.

"O-Orion?" she asked.

"Yes Blue." Her arms weakly went around Optimus and he held her closer.

"Who is this Optimus?"

"My sister."


	21. Chapter 21

Smokescreen, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Arcee stared in shock.

"Ratchet how are you not surprised about this?"

"Because I know Blue Spark." The blue, black, and white femme looked at Ratchet and smiled weakly.

"R-Ratch? T-That you?" Ratchet walked over to Optimus and Blue Spark and he smiled.

"Yes Blue Spark. My, you've grown since the last time I saw you."

"That's because I was a new spark then," she giggled. Ratchet smiled.

::Ironelle open the ground bridge!::

A swirling green portal appeared and Optimus held his sister as they all walked though the ground bridge.

* * *

"Orion this place is very strange." Optimus gently patted his sister's helm

"I know Blue."

"How in Primus' name did you get off of Cybertron?! You were only a few stellar cycles old!" She shrugged.

"I don't know. I remember yelling because I saw you hurt Orion." She looked up at Optimus.

"And then black and then...this. Getting picked up out of a pile of rubble by him."

"Why does she call Optimus by his old name?" asked Raf.

"She was very young when Optimus became a Prime. All she's ever known to call him is Orion."

"Oh. How is she Optimus' sister?" asked Miko.

"They have the same creator of course!"

"But why does Optimus look so much older than her?"

"Because I am Miko. My carrier was unaware of her. She was a surprise sparkling." She giggled.

"Gave you guys such a surprise."

"Yes you did Harmonia."

"Don't call me that."

"Harmonia?" The humans looked confused. Ratchet chuckled.

"Harmonia is Blue Spark's original name."

"Original name?" asked Jack.

"Megatron got wind of Optimus having a sister named Harmonia so we changed her name so she would be safe," said Ratchet.

"Oh." Nova and Luna smiled.

"Optimus I would like to run tests and give Blue Spark a checkup," said Ratchet.

"All right. Follow Ratchet Blue." Blue Spark looked up at her brother then started following Ratchet to the med-bay.

* * *

"Sit there Blue." She did as Ratchet told her. He walked over and grabbed his scanner.

"What happened to you after the War Ratchet?" she asked.

"I live here and I have a mate and two sparklings."

"Awww. I didn't think you were the type to love." He narrowed his optics and glared at her. Blue giggled slightly. Ratchet rolled his optics and then scanned her.

"No...that can't be..."

"What?" she asked. Ratchet scanned her a few more times.

:: Optimus get down to the med-bay!::

Optimus arrived a few minutes later.

"What is it Ratchet?"

"Your sister has Virus C." Optimus stared in shock and tears welled in Blue Spark's optics.

"I-I h-have the s-same v-virus that o-offlined mama and p-papa?" she whimpered. They looked over at her.

"Yes Blue Spark. You do." She cried hard.

* * *

Shadow hung upside down on the couch on the rec-room. Red smiled at her and chuckled.

"Having fun?"

"Yep but the energon is rushing to my head." She sighed and fell off the couch.

"Shadow are you ok?" asked Red. She got back up and sat beside him.

"Yep. I am." She shook her head.

"Ugghh. Remind me to never do that again." Red smiled.

"Sure." Shadow chuckled and smiled a little.

"Hey Red?"

"Yeah?"

"W-When w-we're like...13...c-can w-we...date?" she asked nervously. Red smiled and hugged her.

"Yeah. We can." Shadow was shocked for a few seconds then hugged back and laid her helm on his shoulder. Red smiled and patted her helm. She yawned and laid beside him.

"Tired?"

"A little. I keep having nightmares when I recharge and I," she yawned, "can't recharge." Red gently stroked her helm. She smiled.

"I hate nightmares."

"Me too," he mumbled.

* * *

Wheeljack and Ironelle watched them.

"They're so cute together," Ellie cooed.

"I know...they're good together." Ellie and Wheeljack smiled at each other then left to leave them alone.

* * *

"Why did I have to get it?! Why Orion?!" she cried. Optimus rubbed her back and held her her

"I know Blue Spark," he murmured. She cried into his chest and held tightly to his arms.l

"Ratchet will remove it. I promise. Everything will be all right soon."


	22. Chapter 22

Luna held Blue Spark's servo and sat in her lap.

"Aunt Blue? Why did mama say you were sick?"

"Because I am."

"Why? With what?"

"It's called Virus C. It's deadly."

"Oh no!"

"Yeah. Me and Orion's carrier and sire, your grand-carrier and grand-sire, had it too. That's how I got it."

"That's sad."

"They offlined just a few solar cycles after I was sparked."

"That's sadder!"

"Yeah. Your carrier raised me instead."

_He didn't do a very good job though_, she thought.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I had to go to work with him every solar cycle."

"Was it boring?"

"Extremely. But Orion sometimes let me talk to others, like one of his co-workers, Jazz and his mentor, Alpha Trion."

"Was he nice?"

"Yes. He was a nice old mech. I wonder what happened to him..."

"Why?"

"I wonder that because the Cons were really close to the Hall of Records, where I was with Alpha Trion, during one of the last battles for Cybertron. I saw Orion get hurt then Alpha Trion comforted me by saying: "Everything will be all right little one. Your brother will be fine. You are special. You will have a great duty to perform when you are older." Then he closed my optics and I don't know what happened after that except waking up here. That's why I wonder what happened to him."

"A great duty to perform?"

"I don't know what he meant by that. It confused me. He usually explained things to me to where I could explain but he didn't that time. That's how I knew that we were in one of the last battles for Cybertron."

"Oh." Blue sighed and laid down on the berth. Luna curled up against her side and closed her optics. The blue, black, and white femme smiled and wrapped her arm around Luna and closed her optics as well and recharged.

* * *

**Later**

Ratchet walked into the med-bay and saw Blue Spark recharging next to Luna. He silently commed Optimus to the med-bay and the red and blue mech walked there. Ratchet motioned for him to look inside and he did. Optimus smiled and walked inside and kissed both their helms. Blue smiled and shuddered a little and Ratchet grabbed a recharge blanket and placed it over Luna and Blue. Luna yawned and cuddled against Blue's side. They both walked back out.

"Luna must trust her new aunt." Optimus nodded and kept looking in at them.

"And I am glad she does. It will help keep peace between my family."

"Has Nova seemed to take interest in trying to get to know her aunt?" The blue and red mech sighed.

"No she hasn't. It seems she's trying to avoid Blue." Ratchet sighed.

"Why is she not willing to get to know Blue Spark?"

"I do not know Ratchet."

* * *

"So who all is here Ratchet?" asked Blue curiously. The medic looked up from mixing energon for her.

"There's your brother and nieces, me, my mate and sparklings, the wreckers and their sparklings, Bumblebee, Arcee, Smokescreen—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Smokescreen?!" she nearly screamed.

"Harmonia lower your voice!"

"Ok but Smokescreen?!"

"Yes Smokescreen. Why?"

"He's such a great mech! I knew him when I was little! He taught me to walk!" Ratchet raised an optic ridge.

"You knew him when you were younger?" Blue nodded furiously.

"When Alpha Trion watched me he would always be there and he was my best friend and I thought of him as my other big brother!"

* * *

**Later... **

Blue giggles and Smokescreen blushed darkly.

"You're blushing Smokey!" He covered his face with his servos.

"Shut up Blue." She still giggled and hugged him. He froze and blushed darkly. Blue smiled and patted his cheek gently.

"You're blushing a lot Smokey!"

"Gah! Shut up Blue!" She giggled and hugged him again.

"I missed you Smokescreen. A lot." He finally hugged her back.

"I missed you too Blue. You grew up."

"So did you! You got taller." He patted her helm gently and rubbed her back gently.

"I missed you a lot Smoke. We used to have fun back then."

"Yeah. When Alpha Trion allowed us to."

"Yeah."

"Smokescreen what happened to you after Alpha Trion made me recharge?"

"It's a very long story…"

"What kind of long story?"

"Like the kind of Long story that Prowl, Jazz, or Alpha Trion would read you."

"Ah. That kind of long story." She giggled and hugged him tightly again.

"It was such a long time since the last time we saw each other last."

"Yeah. You were such a cute tiny little sparkling." She blushed. Smokescreen chuckled.

"Now you're blushing Harmonia."

"Shut up Smokescreen." He chuckled.

"Ok Harmonia."

"And don't call me Harmonia!" the blue and white mech laughed.

"It's a beautiful name though." She glared at him and he put his servos over her optics.

"Hey!" Blue crossed her arms and growled.

"You haven't matured much have you?"

"Oh and you have? You're not much older then I am!"

"Yeah I have!"

"I don't think so Smokescreen!"

"I have!"

"Not!"

"Have!"

"Not!"

"Ok just be quiet!" Blue pouted again. Smokescreen laughed.

"You're so cute when you pout Blue." Her face went red and she hit his arm.


End file.
